Lost
by Darkqueen274
Summary: Zoey wakes up in the woods, its raining and she is alone. she finds her way to the Camp Kalona had set up for him and his children. there she sees a side of him she had only seen in the dream. she also learns not eveything she knows is true. Set after Awakened so Dragon is still alive. also Eeyup its another KalonaXZoey Story. Rated M for future Violence, sex, and other things.
1. Chapter 1

**She fell face first into the mud. "how the hell did I end up here?!" she looked around for any clue on where a road was. The rain was falling down hard. As far as she could tell she was in the middle of the woods, lost, confused and scared. "this has to be a dream. Wake up Zoey! WAKE UP!" she screamed to herself. She got up and kept running. Zoey panted. She was tired and she wanted to just lay down and sleep. Just give up, she kept walking. Before long she caught sight of fire light. "oh thank the goddess." She said and ran. She poked her head around a tree. She saw the fire but no one was there. "hello?" she looked around "I need some help" she said walking closer to the fire. She noticed someone had built a cover over it to keep the rain off. "is anyone here?" she asked. She sat down next to the fire. It was the first time she had felt cold. She closed her eyes and sighed. "hello" she turned. "I'm sorry I'm lost and I need to find a way back to-" "well well A-ya" she stood, ready to run. Kalona took a good look at her. He walked closer "now what are you doing all the way out here?" he asked, "I don't know" she said whimpering. She was alone and the immortal knew it. She didn't have anywhere to run. "Kalona, can you just take me back to the school?" "hmmmm" he grinned "why?" she stood. She got ready to run. "Kalona, please just take me home." She whispered. "what will you give me in return?" he asked "i…." she felt something hit the back of her head and she fell to the ground unconscious.**

**Zoey's eyes opened, she was laying down with a blanket pulled over her. "whats going on?" she whispered "ah nice to see your awake." She sat up "YOU!" she spat. "now now" he walked closer "I have a few questions." He said kneeling down "if I answer then will you take me back to the school?" "sure" he smiled "thank you" she said "now lets start with the question of what your are doing out here?" he asked her "I don't know, I just woke up in the middle of the forest." She said. "I see" he looked into her eyes. "also, your arms. They are bruised." "oh, I guess I must have done it when I fell earlier." "that would make sense if the bruises didn't look like someone had grabbed you by your arms." He said "I-" she looked down. "Kalona, can you take me home now?" "fine." She sighed. And stood up. The blanket fell away. "oh goddess no!" she screamed. She was naked, "he-he-he raped me!?" she stormed out "KALONA!" she screamed "what is it." She said him holding her clothihng." "you basterd!" he narrowed his eyes for a second "what?" he was trying his best to help and keep her safe. It took so much to keep himself from just taking her. "give me my clothing!" "ok" he handed it to her. It had been muddy and wet from the rain. He had decided to take it off her and wash it and hang it close to the fire. She grabbed the cloths. "Zoey" he wanted to grab her. "what?" he stared her in the eyes. She turned "Zoey" he spoke her name "What?!" she turned her head, wondering what he wanted. He walked closer "what do you want?" "this!" he grabbed her and slammed her against a tree. "let me go!" she said "look, I am trying no to hurt you! Do NOT! Push me like that!" Zoey trembled "you raped me" "no!" he panted, zoey realized the blanket had fallen away. "your clothing was wet and muddy. I took it off and washed if for you." He said. Zoey trembled. "now" he said "go get dressed, and I will take you home." He said "unless you want to stay?" "I will get dressed." She said "ok" he let her go. She fell to the ground. She was on her knees. "oh goddess." She whispered, Kalona walked off. She looked over and picked the blanket up and wrapped it around herself. She looked at him. His back was to her. A small Raven mocker ran up to Kalona "Daddy" Kalona picked him up. Zoey watched, she didn't understand how different he was. Kalona was holding the small child like creature. Zoey turned and walked back into the small hut. She dropped the sheet and pulled her cloths on. "Zoey" Kalona poked his head in "what?" "are you ready?" "yes I am" she nodded. "alright, lets go" he said.**

_A/N: well this is the first chapter. took a while but it is done. so enjoy. also someone enquired about myold story, Nightmare Wounds. well... the story is closed completly. i dont plan to write anymore to it. so i am sorry. the story was to be a set up for A Priestess's New Love and a New Choice._


	2. Chapter 2

**Zoey looked at Kalona. He smiled at her, "so are you going to take me home?" she asked "yes" he said "well?" he got close to her "Kalona" she started to back away. He grabbed her arms "hey!" he pulled her in and kissed her. "Kalona!" she yelled. He looked into her eyes "yes?" "Just take me home!" he sighed "fine" he pulled her close and spread his wings. He took off, Zoey let out a small shriek. She head Kalona chuckle, "no need to be afraid." He said and kissed her, "don't kiss me!" She yelled "why?" he smiled at her. "Zoey" he spoke her name. "What?" she found herself looking in his eyes? She saw something flash across his eyes. "I'm sorry" he whispered. "About what?" she felt his hand go up to her neck, he put pressure on it. "What are you-" her eyes closed as she lost consciousness.**

**Zoey sat up in bed, she was breathing heavily. "Oh goddess!" she looked around "my bed room?" she was back at the door. "It was a dream, just a dream" she said. She looked over at the clock "I guess I have an hour" she said to herself. She laid back down. She closed her eyes and pulled the blanket back over herself. Her bedroom door opened. The small creature slipped in, it looked around. Zoey was already back asleep. It climbed onto the bed. "Mom" Zoey whispered. She was dreaming at her mother before she had remarried like she often did. Zoey rolled over onto her back. "Mommy….."**

**Kalona sat in the tree, he knew his youngest was here. Looking for his mother, Kalona looked at the window. Zoey was lying in bed still sleeping, he knew this. He jumped down from the tree. His spread his wings before hitting the ground and he took into the sky. He flew the window and slipped in. "my son" "father!" he looked at his child. "come" he said "ok" his son climbed off the bed and ran over to him. "dad can't you get her back?" "I am sorry my son" he said "come, we must go." Kalona said. "ok"**

_A/N: ok so it's a short chapter sorry but not much can be put into this now. But I need some help with Kalona's youngest son. I need a name for him; the name needs to be either Greek (because of Nyx being in his life) or Cherokee. So leave a comment or send me a PM on here or on the tumbler site for my fanfics. if i dont get anysoon i will have to keep skiping chapters with him. so please just give some sugestions cause i can't think of any on my own because of school, life, and other things._


	3. Chapter 3

**Kalona woke to a hand shaking him "what is it?" "Father" "Arctus? What is it, are you ok?" he sat up. "no" Kalona looked at his son. "your bleeding Arctus. What happened?" he saw his son stare at the floor. "Arctus!" Kalona's voice turned very stern. "one of my brothers" he said "one of them attacked you?" "yes" he nodded, Kalona picked his son up. "I will take care of it tomorrow, now lets get that taken care of and get you to bed." He said "ok" he smiled at the small boy. Next to Rephiam he was the most human of his children. He came out with wings and feathers covering slam area's like the area at the base of his wings and the side of his face. Kalona stood up and walked over to a shelf, he couldn't shake the feeling he was being watch.**

**Zoey stood there in the shadows. "why did you bring me here?" she asked "you needed to see this," "I don't understand why." She looked at him, the boy. He cringed when Kalona put something onn the wounds and bruises. "who is he?" "A-ya's son, his name is Arctus." "nyx, how? I thought they never got a chance and that she turned back to dirt." Zoey said "the entire legend is not true. You didn't hear the entire thing." The goddess said. "so she had a boy?" "yes" Zoey looked at the goddess. "he is beautiful" she said "he misses his mother." Nyx said "oh" she walked out of the goddess's protection into the room. "Zoey no!" Kalona's head turned. He saw Zoey standing there alone. "Zoey?" he smiled "did you come back because you missed me?" "no" she started to back away. "mommy?" Zoey looked down and saw him running towards her. She picked him up. Kalona's eyes widened as the goddess appeared. "Nyx?!" she looked at him and then at zoey, "we must go Zoey." She said "ok" she sat the boy down. " mommy" the boy grabbed her hand "huh?" she sank down onto her knees "please don't go" he said. "I'm sorry I have to." She said, "no!" she held Arctus in her arms "I'm sorry" Zoey whispered. "mommy!" "its ok" she whispered, she didn't know why she felt like this. This kid was A-ya's even though she was A-ya it was still way off. "come Zoey" Nyx said "ok" she walked with Nyx back into the shadows. The two of them reappeared in her room. " Nyx, I don't know the reason for taking me there, but thank you." She said "your welcome my daughter, now I must go. Good bye my child, be careful." She said "I will try goddess." "good bye Zoey" **

**Kalona stood there, unable to comprehend what had just transpired. Zoey was right there again, the goddess was as well. "daddy" "yes?" he looked down at Arctus "I finally got to see mommy." "yes you did." He said and sat down. "Daddy?" the boy ran into his arms. "its ok Arctus," the child was crying. "when can I see mommy again?" he asked "I don't know my son." he looked Into the eyes of the little boy. "now which one of them was it that hurt you?" "it was Balavan." he said, "again?" Balavan was Kalona's second oldest son. who never got alone with any of the others. he was always looking for a fight. Kalona sighed "thank you for telling me my son" "ok" Kalona smiled "now, you need to get to bed." "ok" the boy walked over and laid down on his cot that wasw close to where Kalona slept. Kalona tucked the blanket around him. "good ngiht my son." "good night.**

**The goddess arrived back to her realm. She let out a soft sigh "my goddess what bothers you?" she looked at Erebus, her consort and partner. He put a finger under her chin and forced her to look at him. "I am doing what I can but things are to hard." She said and he put a hand on her shoulder. "its ok" he said "come you need something to eat and rest. They will be fine." He said leading her in the direction of the castle.**

**Dragon sat on his bed, tears ran down his face. Anastasia was dead and they told him ti forgive the monster that murdered her. "I can't forgive him, can i?" he asked himself. His words left a bitter taste in the back of his throught. "Dragon" there was a knock at the door. "come in" he said. "Dragon…" "Leonia, what do you want?!" she came over "to talk" she said, "I know how you feel, but it is not his fault." She said, her hand was on his shoulder. "you're right." "I know." "its mine!" I yelled "no!" she put an arm around him and hugged him. "I was weak and I couldn't protect her!" "Dragon, you didn't know. Its ok." She said. "I don't know." She said. "Dragon, I miss Anastasia as well, but for now lets be strong and defeat Neferet and the darkness." The horse mistress said. Her eyes met his. "thank you Leonia." He said " your welcome, Now" she handed him a tissue "go clean up and get some rest. She said "alright" he sighed and she left the room.**

_A/N: yay! ^.^ so anyways, now you know the turth. not all legends are complet or truthful. i chose Arctus because if fit. thanks guys for doing some research. and i do plan to use some other names for his other sons. thanks for reading and review hope to hear more from u guys on other fanfics as well._


	4. Chapter 4

** Zoe laid on her bed, they were back in the tunnels and it had been a week since she had seen Arctus. She sighed "Zoey, are you ok love?" stark asked "yes I am." She said and sat up "Zoey, who is Arctus?" he asked her, his voice was dark and almost angry. "he's no one." "bull shit!" he yelled, she looked at him. "stark calm down" she said "NO!" he raised his fist and struck her, "stark what the hell!" "your lying!" he screamed. "I'm not lying!" "you have been saying his name for the past week in your sleep! How can I believe you?!" he punched her again. "STARK!" she screamed and he put his hands around her neck. "st-st-stop!" she struggled.**_' What is going on with him?' _** she thought, "help me!" she manages to scream "Zoey!" Darius ran in the room with Rephiam. They pulled stark off her. "High priestess" she gasped. "Zoey?" Rephiam helped her up "oh goddess" she could barely breath. "Rephiam, take her with you to Stevie Rae." "yes sir" he helped her up and led her through the tunnels. "thanks" she said "your welcome." He smiled. "are you alright?" she nodded "yes it hurts a bit. I don't get why he just attacked me." I said " come on" he moved the blanket out of the way. "Thanks."**

**She walked in "Z are you ok?" "I guess" Stevie grabbed her arm "what happened?!" "he attacked me" she said "why?" "I don't know." She said "come on, you can stay in here." Her best friend said. "thanks" Zoey smiled at her friend. Rephiam spoke up "Stevie rae its almost dawn, I have to go" he said " ok" Stevie Rae kissed him "I will see you tomorrow night." She said. "I love you." "I love you too" Rephiam left. Zoey looked back at stevie Rae, "if its alright with you I am just going to lay down." "of corse Zoey: she smiled at her best friend. "sleep well Zoey" "you too" Zoey walked to the bed and laid down. **

**Kalona felt her soul calling to him, that same call he knew and would fallow anywhere. He sent his spirit to her, before long he was in her dreams. **_He looked around, expected Zoey to be there trying to push him out, instead he heard crying. "Zoey?" he looked around. "who's there?" he walked over to a tree. He poked his head around "Zoey?" he stared "Kalona," she said his name "what is wrong?" he asked "its nothing" she said "Are you sure?" he asked,"YES!" she screamed. Kalona put his hands up "sorry" he said. Zoey continued to sob "I know something is wrong Zoey." He said, Kalona sat beside her and put a wing around her. She let out a sigh "its stark" she said "is everything alright?" "no" she shook her head. "what is it?" there was a voice in Kalona's head, it told him to stay kind for now. He realized he might be able to win her over. "what is going on?" he asked her "he tried killing me" she whimpered. "what?!" he felt rage. "he hit me twice and tried to choke me to death." Her hand went to her throat. It was hard for her to accept. "here" he put a wing around her. "its ok" she looked into his eyes. She knew she shouldn't "Kalona, how is Arctus doing?" she asked "he is doing well, he misses you." "I miss him too" Kalona didn't move, she said she had missed him, she hardly knew the boy. "that's actually something I need to talk to you about." "oh" she looked at him, "what do you mean?" she asked "I want to ask if you will sometimes watch over Arctus." "ok" she smiled "thank you" he kissed her forehead "I am wondering though why did you warrior lash out like that?" "he said he heard me say Arctus's name in my sleep several times" she said "I see" Kalona let out a long sigh. "Kalona, is there any way to revoke and accepted warrior's oath?" she asked "yes why?" "I don't want Stark as my warrior till he clears up if he ever does." She said "I see, now remember this. "James Stark, in the name of the goddess Nyx you are forsworn. The conection is no more. Leave my presence." Zoey stared "ok thank you" he smiled. Maybe this time things would be different, he could find love and forget the darkness._

**Kalona returned to his body and sat up "daddy" "yes Arctus?" "are you ok?" he asked "yes" Kalona put a hand on his son's head. "come" Kalona said "ok" his Arctus followed him to the edge of the tree house. Kalona knelt down, he picked the boy up. "hold on tight" Kalona took off into the sky.**

**Zoey sat up in the bed. She sighed, she knew what she had to do. "Zoey!" the blanket moved from the door way "Stark" "Zoey! Oh goddess I am so sorry!" he said "stark" he stared "what is it Z?" . "James Stark, in the name of the goddess Nyx you are forsworn. The connection is no more. Leave my presence." She said, "AH!" Stark fell to his knees. "why Zoey?" he whispered "you know why" she said "I came to apologize!" "Stark, I can't let you back in with out figuring out why you attacked me." She said, "but I love you" "stark please, it will be this way till you can contain your anger." She said "but" "no stark, just go"**

_A/N: so another chapter. And someone pointed out a mistake, that was a slip up that I didn't catch. Sorry for mistaking Lenobia's name. and thanks for pointing that out. _

_–Blessed be_


	5. Chapter 5

**Kalona sat beside the fire, he watched the stars. Thinking back he remembered each of the women. Not just the goddess but the ones he raped. He sighed "Nyx" he whispered her name, his mind drifted to Zoey. He thought about her, she seemed willing to take care of Arctus with him. But he began to wonder about her motives. **_'Kalona….. my fallen warrior'_** he froze, it was her voice. The goddess was talking to him. "Father" "Balavan" Kalona turned his head "where have you been?" he said "don't worry about it" he said. "NO!" he looked at him "why did you beat up your little brother?" "He deserved it!" "No he didn't! He is a four years old!" He yelled "FUCK HIM!" he yelled "him and Rephiam are always the ones you worried about!"**

**Arctus heard the yelling, he poked his head out to see his father standing there. His older brother Balavan was yelling. Arctus sank down. He hated it when his father got mad. "Balavan! You are not welcome here until you have come to your senses leave my side and DO NOT return!" Kalona turned his back. Arctus watched Balavan fly off. Kalona looked up, he saw Arctus staring. He flew up "are you ok?" he asked "daddy" "What is it?" "Can you teach me how to fly?" "Yes" he picked his son up and took off into the sky.**

**Zoey pulled into her grandma's drive way. "Zoeybird" "Grandma I need to talk to you" she said "come in" she said. Zoey locked the car and walked into the house with her grandma. "I need to ask you, was there more to the legend that what you told me?" "What do you mean?" she asked "Nyx told me that Kalona and A-ya had a son. And I have met him" she said "what? How is this possible, all the legend said was that A-ya lured him into the cave and they sealed him away. Nothing more." She said pacing "he wants me to take care of him." "What?" "Kalona wants my help in taking care of the boy." "Why?" "I don't know." Zoey sat down at the kitchen table. "Grandma, Kalona wants me to start watching over the boy." "He does?" "Yes" Zoey nodded "here, I will bake some cookies and you can explain it all ok." "Ok"**

**Zoey sighed as she finished her story. She took a cookie off the tray and took a bite "so you are saying you saw Kalona taking care of the boy and he was pretty much human." She nodded "it was weird; Kalona was so sweet to him. He seems to care a lot for Arctus." She said "the way you put it, it seems so." Sylvia sat down next to her granddaughter. "Zoey, be careful ok." "I will" she said "I need to go tell my friends and hope they are ok with it." She said. "Yea, and Zoey I would like to see him" she said "ok" Zoey smiled. "I will see what I can do."**

**Dragon laid in his bed, his eyes were closed. "Goddess why? Why did you take her?" he whispered. "Nyx doesn't care." His eyes opened "but I do Dragon, I would never have let Anastasia die." She had come in without making a sound. Dragon sat up, the fallen high priestess sat on the bed. Her hand started to stroke his chest. "Dragon, come on. Join me, I might not be able to give Anastasia back to you but I can give you the retribution you so desire." She whispered. "I-" he started to speak. "Don't tell me you think Zoey Redbird knows what she is talking about. She is a mere child." She said, Dragon tried to move away. "He killed her and they are protecting her killer. Now is that right? He killed Anastasia, your beloved….." she hissed in his ear. "I can't" he looked away. Neferet put a hand on his cheek and led his face back to hers. "you know… I could use a new consort." She licked his neck and started to nibble. Dragon's eyes widened, her hands trailed down to his zipper. "st-st-stop!" he stammered the words out. "Awww" she whispered "Are you sure?" "Yes!" he yelled. **

**The sword master pushed her off. He grabbed his sword and ran. His mind was fogged up. He couldn't think clearly. He ran to the east wall. Almost as if he was drawn to the place. He fell to his knees. "Here? It's always been here…" he whispered. "It all started here, Professor Nolan, Loren, that blasted immortal and his sons!" he yelled "this sacred ground has been tainted by darkness…." A hand was placed on his shoulder. "Do not blame yourself warrior…." "Who?" his head turned, his eyes widened, a man stood there. His eyes bore into Dragon's. "What the?!" he noticed the wings, gold and spread wide. "Who are you?" "I am Erebus" he said "what?" Dragon stared him down "the last person who called themselves that ended up ordering the death of my lover." He stood "why the bloody hell should I believe you?!" "Fine, don't." the god shrugged "Neferet is still waiting back in your room, maybe you could go back to her. She seems to need a new consort." "How did you know she-" "I told you, I am Erebus, I know more than you do."**

** Dragon sighed "fine, I believe you." The sword master stood, "Bryan!" he turned his head "Anastasia?!" His eyes widened, she was standing there behind the god. "Oh goddess" she ran into his arms. He picked her up and spun her around. "I missed you!" he started to cry. His love wrapped her arms around his neck. "I missed you too." She laid her head on his shoulder. "What are you doing back her though?" he asked "I going to be coming back soon." she whispered. "Thank the goddess" he said. She kissed him. "But Dragon I will be reincarnated into another fledgling." She said "what?" she nodded. "How long?" he asked "I don't know, but remember I will be back. Please stay strong" she whispered "I will" he kissed her "I love you." He whispered "I love you too" she smiled, I will see you again my love" she said "good bye for now." She said. "go-good bye" he choked on the words. Anastasia disappeared; he fell to the ground, tears streamed down his face. Dragon noticed something where she had been standing, a small stone, made into a circle with a hole in. he picked up, he let out a sigh. "Was this, a gift?" he ran a finger over the rough stone. "Erebus what is thi-" the winged immortal was gone. Dragon stood and put the stone in his pocket and began to walk to the temple. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Dragon walked into the temple, the stone structure stood unmoving. The statue at the end of long stretch of what was almost like a hall way if bleak stone and stained glass windows depicting the goddess and the elements. He noticed someone knelling in front of the statue. "Oh Nyx, I am so confused." He heard the female whispering. He cleared his throat. The girl turned, "Zoey?" "oh Professor Dragon." She stared "hello Zoey." He put a fist over his heart, an acknowledgement meant for a priestess." She stood. "how are you?" "I am good" she said "Dragon, have you been crying?" she asked "no" she stared " are you sure?" she asked "yes I am" "ok" Dragon felt the stone in his pocket start to get warm. He pushed it from his mind. "I am so sorry for what has happened to you." She said "its not your fault, I should have been right by her side. I should have died not her." "hey come on it will be ok." She put a hand on his shoulder. "one day, you guys will be together again" she said smiling, "I guess" he turned his head the statue seemed to glow. "Zoey!" Dragon turned his attention to the entrance to the temple. "Oh Rephiam" Zoey said "Thanatos wants all of us in a meeting, we need to hurry" he said "Rephiam, come here I want to talk to you." He said "ok" the boy was timid "look I said I was sorry the other night, if you don't want to accept that I understand." He said "actually I do accept. I am sorry for trying to kill you." Zoey let out a gasp.**

**She wondered what had led him to change so quickly, she notice Rephiam was in the same state of shock. "well I don't know what to say" he said, the three started to walk out "Zoey I would like to help you and your circle insure Neferet is defeated." He said, Zoey smiled at him "thank you dragon" she said "it will be very helpful." "also Zoey, where is Stark? I have not seen your warrior for a few days." He said "well…." "Stark left after Zoey foresworn him and broke it off." "What?" she looked down, it was so hard to think about. Rephiam put a hand on her shoulder "I thought the two of you were in love?" "he attacked me. He tried choking me." Dragon stared; he opened his mouth to speak. "Zoey we need to hurry, they might be getting worried. "yeah your right, see you dragon" she said "bye"**

**Dragon watched them run off. He turned his attention back to the stone in his pocket. The warmth had faded, he sighed. Dragon looked around; he didn't want to return to his room for a while. Just in case Neferet was still there. He decided to go to the library. Maybe there he could find some information on the stone. He pulled it out; the small stone had markings on it. Markings that probably were forgotten over the centuries. As he made his way to the library he thought about the events earlier. Anastasia had been there, not just as a spirit but in person. He could touch her and kiss her. His mind wondered, what else was coming, she had told him she would be returning soon. He smiled, that meant he would have her again. And this time I would be the warrior she needed, a real protector. "Dragon" "Lenobia" she ran up to him. "You seem happy" she said. "yea" "something good happen?" she asked "you could say that." He smiled "well are you going to tell me?" " its hard to explain." He shrugged "ok" he started to walk off "Dragon" "what is it?" he turned his head "What is it?" she smiled. "be careful" "you too."**

**Dragon walked into the library, he had no idea where to start. The stone seemed old, the markings from a time long passed. He looked around, he pulled the small stone from his pocket, he looked over the markings seemed Celtic in a way. "Maybe I should look into Scottish relics first." He said. He started looking around the shelves, his eyes caught a book. He pulled it down off the Shelf **_Celtic Legends, Myths, and magic Relics._** "This looks might work." He said to himself and he sat down at a table. He pulled the stone out of his pocket and began to turn each page, comparing the pictures to the stone. Finally he found the page. It matched up perfectly. "The seer stone?" he started reading**

_The seer stone was an ancient treasure, used to see into the hearts and souls of people caught in the loop. it can often revel secretes in the mind as well has shown the soul or past of a person. The stone its self often gets warm when near a soul with great history behind it._

**Dragon remembered the way the stone seemed to heat up when he got close to Zoey. Was this Anastasia way of helping him find her once she had returned? Dragon closed the book. He let out a long sigh. The sword master sat there in the dim light reading for a half hour. "Dragon what are you doing in here?" he looked up "oh Lenobia "are you sure you're doing ok?" she asked "I am fine." He said, Dragon closed the book and put the stone back in his pocket "we have problem." "What is it?" "come with me." She said. He stood and rushed out of the library with her. "The tunnels where destroyed in the area where Zoey and her friends where staying. "WHAT?!" He stopped in his tracks. "Are they alright?!" "Yes, I think the bomb was timed, since they were here during the time of the blast instead of returning they weren't injured." "Good" he sighed, Dragon walked into the room where they were. "It was Neferet! She has to have a hand in this!" Dragon stared of Zoey, the girl had guts. That was for sure. "Calm down Z" Dragon watched her "Zoey" she sat down and closed her eyes "we are going to have to stay here now." Rephiam said. "Yeah" "Zoey your rooms are all still open, all of you go rest. Tomorrow we will go see if anything can be salvaged." Thanatos said "ok" "guy I need to talk to you about something." Zoey said.**

**Kalona walked with Arctus "slow down my son" he said "but" "Don't worry, she will be there." He said, Arctus got to the door and quickly pushed it open "mommy!" "Arctus" she picked him up "that's Arctus?" Aphrodite walked over "yes" she said, Kalona walked in "I am sorry Zoey" he said "its fine." She said. "Ok" Dragon drew his sword "there is no need for that." Kalona said. "His eyes narrowed "Dragon he is right, please put the sword away." Zoey said. "Alright" Dragon resheithed the sword but kept his hand on the hilt. Ready to fight if needed. "Arctus is it?" Thanatos walked closer to him and Zoey. "yes" Kalona watched the boy lay his head on her shoulder. The high priestess looked him over, trying to figure out if it would be ok. "I do not see a threat in the child. Therefor it is ok for him to come visit." She said "thank you" Zoey smiled. "is it ok for me to stay tonight?" he asked "I don't see why not." The high priestess turned to Kalona, "is that ok with you?" "yes it is." Kalona smiled. "can daddy stay too?" he asked "no" "awww why?" "Arctus, it is a bit hard to explain. Maybe when you are older we can talk about it." "Ok" he said "now come on, we all need to get to bed." Thanatos said "she's right" Stevie Rae came up beside Zoey. "I will return tomorrow to pick him up." Kalona said "bye daddy" "good bye" Kalona turned and left.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Arctus opened his eyes. He laid there he noticed that Zoey wasn't in bed with him. "I don't know about this Z" he closes his eyes again. "Guys he is like four, I don't think he could hurt a fly if he wanted to." Zoey said "yeah but his father could." Arctus heard Zoey sigh "I don't think Kalona is all bad. I think given the chance he might turn good." Zoey said, Arctus realized se was talking about his father, "Zoey! He is evil! He killed heath!" "Keep your voice down, he might hear you." She said "My father is not evil!" he sat up screaming. "Arctus go back to bed sweet heart," she said "NO!" she walked over "he isn't evil mommy" he said "calm down Arctus" he turned his head "Rephiam?" his brother stood there. Arctus could recognize his voice but not his looks. "He stared at Him "big brother tell them"**

**Kalona laid on his bed "Kalona" he let out a sigh "what are you doing here?" he sat up "what are you planning?" "Nothing" the immortal shrugged. He turned his head, "Nyx" he smiled "have you changed your mind?" "Stop it Kalona" she said. "Stop what?" he asked smiling, he stood up "Nyx, why is it you chose Zoey? And why is it that day you took me in? Did you really think things with me would end like a good story?" "Kalona, what I wanted was a son, what happened to you was a mere coincidence?" she said "really?" he stood and walked closer to here. "My parents getting murdered was not a plan?" "Kalona do not push this" "MY FAMILY WAS MURDERED! I THINK I HAVE A RIGHT TO WANT AN ANSWER!" he screamed at her. The goddess stared. "You never explained things to me!" his voice rose "calm down" she whispered. Kalona felt a force pull him back down. He stared into her eyes. "What are you doing?!" she knelt down, "I miss that little boy who was just so happy. Where is he?" "He's dead" he spat. "Kalona, you and I both know he isn't" she said "Kalona," she kissed his forehead, "I do wish you had a normal life and that what had happened never came to pass. But what is done is done." She said "now go to sleep," "what?" he stared, his eyes became heavy. "What are you up to Nyx?" he reached up. But his hand fell back onto his chest, his eyes closed and he fell asleep. The goddess put a hand over his heart. She felt it beating in his chest, "Kalona, remember I never ever stopped caring for you," she said. She stood, "spirit take us back to the school." She called for the element its self. She smiled feeling its presence as it enveloped them.**

**Dragon laid on his bed, he looked at the stone. "This will allow me to see her once she is back…" he smiled. He just needed a way to keep it safe for now. He sat up and looked around; Anastasia's jewelry box caught his eye. She was sure to have put something in there to use. He stood and walked over. He opened the small box and started going through the jewelry. He found a long chain; he slipped the stone on and looked at it. It seemed to work and he hooked it around his neck and tucked the stone into his shirt. "Perfect." He smiled, his mind drifted back to Anastasia. Her smile, her voice, she was just perfect. A knock at the door got his attention. "Come in" he said. The door opened "ah stark how have you been?" "Not to good" he said "what is wrong?" "You have probably heard by now." Dragon remembered "Ah yes Zoey called your relation ship off. She had a good reason though. You attacked her and tried killing her." He said walking up to the young warrior. "You cannot control the darkness that is still lurking inside you. There fore right now you need to stay away from her till you can." "How do I control it?!"  
I can't answer that; you need to head back to the island of Skye. To the vampires that helped you the first time." He said "you're kidding? Go back there? The place where I was basically butchered." "It helped you save Zoey last time" the sword master shrugged "why not try to get ride of the remaining hold the darkness has over you there?" He said "I guess it makes sense." The young warrior let out a sigh. "I'll try anything for Zoey" he gulped. "Good, you see it is a good idea. As her guardian her life comes before your happiness." Dragon said. "Really?" he nodded "what about Anastasia?" "Huh?" "You did a horrible job keeping her safe." "Shut up" he growled "why? She is dead. You didn't protect her. Her throat after all was slit open." Stark said "I tried to protect her!" dragon grounded his teeth. He felt the need to punch the boy and put him in his place. "What are you saying" "nothing" Dragon watched him walk out of the room. He was wishing he had hit him instead of letting him just walk out. He sighed and sat down on his bed. The boy was right. He had done a horrible job keeping the love of his life safe. "I will do so much better next time. If needed I'll die for her, that is an oath to the goddess and to my self!"**

**Zoey walked into her room, "what the hell?!" she looked at the bed on the other side of her room, she walked over "Kalona, hey wake up." He groaned, "What?" he pushed himself up. "Zoey?" he stared. Almost like a child, **_'a lost child…'_**she smiled for a second "you're in my room." "I am?" he looked around "how did I get here?" he looked at the girl. She stared "I was about to ask why you're here." They stared into each other's eyes. Zoey backed away and went to the window. She opened it and looked at him. "just in case we can say you just got here." She said "ok" he stood and sighed "I guess while I am here I will get Arctus." He said "ok, he is with Rephiam. "oh, I don't think I can face Rephiam right now. Will you go get him?" "uh sure." She walked out and made her way down stares. Arctus was sitting there with Rephiam and Stevie Rae. "Mommy!" he got up and ran up to her, "hey your dad is here to pick you up." "awwwww" she sighed "I know but we can see each other again another time." She kissed his forehead and took his hand, "come on" they walked back up the steps and into her room, Kalona stood there. "Daddy!" he ran up to Kalona "thanks for keeping him Zoey" "you're welcome." Kalona picked Arctus up "we ill see you later" he smiled "bye mommy." "bye" Kalona flew out the window.**

_a/n: wow the end was probably the hardest thing i have had to write in a fanfic. it kinda made me sad. so sad, T.T is it bad to feel sorry for an imagionary character? 0.0' well thanks for reading and tell me watch you guys think._


	8. Chapter 8

**Stark stepped off the boat, the fog surrounded the island of Skye, still freezing. He sighed and looked forward. He walked down the boardwalk to the gate. "Welcome back lade" he saw Sgiach standing there. "I thought you never left the castle?" "I do, I take walks lade. As well as take care of the intruders who come in to kill or try and steal off the island." She said "ok" "so what are you going to do to help me?" "You will be staying on he island till Zoey defeats the darkness." "WHAT!" He stopped "you can't force me to stay!" he yelled "we can and we will." Seros stepped from the shadows. "We talked to your ace shortly after we talk to you. She told us of each incident you beet or tried to kill her." "That's why I am here! I need help controlling my rage." "You are going to be staying here till the battle has been won." Sgiach aid "but-""you are staying boy," Seros said "fine" he sighed "Seros took the bow from Stark. "Wait what are you doing?" "You can not be trusted with one of these." Sgiach said "ok" "now, Seros take him to the room. Tomorrow you will start training." She said "training?" he asked "to help control the remaining darkness inside you for when you do go back to Zoey." "Oh thanks" Stark looked down, he wished he was back at the school with Zoey.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Zoey sat on her bed, two months had passed since stark had left and since she had seen Arctus. She missed them both but Arctus was more on her heart then Stark. She didn't know why, she wanted him around more. She smiled; the boy was so sweet, innocent and kind. She jumped when she heard a knock at the window. She got out of bed and walked over. She opened the curtains and gasped "Arctus!" "Mommy!" he exclaimed. "Zoey" Kalona smiled "mommy cans we come ins?" he asked. "Yes" she opened the window. Arctus flew in and hugged her "I missed you so much mommy" she smiled "I missed you too." She said "Zoey, can I talk to you alone?" "Uh sure." She said "Arctus can you step out side for a bit?" "Ok" he walked out of the bed room. Kalona closed the door. "What is it?" she asked "I just wanted to say thank you for taking care of him." "Well it is my pleasure to be her for him" she grinned "thanks" she smiled "Zoey, you make and amazing mother." She blushed "well thanks" she smiled "Arctus has been so much happier since you agreed and that first night you." "Really? That's great" she sighed. "Kalona, anytime I can help I will." She said "thanks" he looked into her eyes. "Zoey" he got closer to her. "What is it?" She stared into those same amber orbs. "Kalona" his arms went around her. "Kalona, what are you doing?" she asked. "This"**

**He kissed her on the lips. She didn't squirm or fight. She leaned into the kiss instead. It felt like heaven just to kiss and touch him. He pulled back "wow" she gasped "you always have a response like that." He chuckled "are my kisses really that good?" she giggled "yes" "your so sweet" he kissed her again, she let his tong in. he pulled back again and left her panting. "I need to go now Zoey" she frowned "ok" "I will see you in a few days to come get Arctus." "Ok" she smiled "see you my A-ya" he whispered.**

**Kalona laid in the grass, the fire was keeping his sons warm. He smiled, he really cared about them. Just no one knew that much. "Kalona" "again I get a visit from someone in the other world." He sat up "again you are tempting her." "Is that your business Erebus?" he turned. "It is" the god walked closer. "Kalona, you need to leave her and her friends. Leave and never return. The vampires are not your people." He said "what if I want to stay?" he said "well then leave Zoey and her friends alone." "Zoey will tell me if she doesn't want me around." The immortal stood up. "Leave them alone Kalona! Let the girl and her friends be." "If Zoey wants me gone, she will say so. Until then I am staying."**

**Kalona turned his back on Erebus and walked off. He could see the reflection of light. The god had left; Kalona didn't feel like heading back so soon. He wanted to take a walk, no he needed a walk. He needed to clear his head. She sighed, "What I am I doing" he asked himself. He turned his head to the sky "is it leaving?" he whispered "the darkness….." he sighed and walked into a field. It was still dormant for winter. He heard the sound of a creak. He walked towards it; he sat down next to the water. It rushed past him. He put his hand in the water; it was cold due to the cold late nights. "The darkness is fading from my heart." The immortal smiled "Zoey helped….." her face went through his head. He laid back down in the grass; he smiled and closed his eyes. "I could sleep here" he whispered. He fell asleep.**

**Zoey sat at her desk, "mommy" "what is it artcus" she looked at him "I am hungry" " ok well its time for me to go eat dinner so why don't you come with me." "ok" she stood and took his hand. "come on." She said. She walked out the door. "Zoey" "oh professor Dragon" she was face to face with the sword master. She stared "oh I see he is here." Dragon smiled "yea we were just heading down for dinner." "oh well come with me back to the teachers dinning room." "ok"**

_A/N: hey sorry about such a short chapter. this is a bit longer hope you enjoyed it. R&R please_


	10. Chapter 10

**Sylvia walked down too the stream like she did every morning. "Oh dear." She stopped; he was laying in the grass. "Kalona" she whispered his name. She got closer. He seemed to be asleep; Sylvia reached down and touched his arm. She shook him lightly, she stayed on guard incase he attacked. "Wha?" he sat up "who's there?" He turned his head "why are you on my farm?" she asked "I guess I feel asleep" the immortal said and stood up. He stretched "Kalona, I would like to talk to you about something." "Really? Why?" he smirked "come inside with me." The old woman said "fine" he followed her up to the house. She opened the back door. "Come in dear." He walked in and looked at her "look old woman, what is it you want to talk about?" she looked at him "Arctus and A-ya" she said "what?" Kalona's eyes widened "how do you know about him?" he asked "Kalona Zoey told me" she said "really?" he looked at her "Kalona? What happened?" she asked "A-ya was with me for four years. Four perfect years." He looked down "they couldn't except that I had changed. They took her away from me and sealed me away." He said "why is it you went after Zoey?" "I loved A-ya and Arctus needed his mother." She stared "Arctus is human?" "Mostly" she gave him a questioning look. "What are you going on about?" "He has wings, feathers on some places. For the most part he is human and able to act it." "Really?" "Yes" Kalona sighed "the boy is sweet, he wouldn't dare hurt anyone." She smiled "you have compassion Kalona." "What ever" he said.**

**"Kalona I can see your changing again. You're heart is turning to light Kalona." She said "no!" Kalona denied it, but he did feel it. Was he falling in love again? "Zoey will be here soon, do you want to stay and talk with her?" "No," he said "then go if you want, and Kalona dear remember. I am right here at this house if you need to talk." "Fine" Kalona walked out the door. He spread his wings and took off into the sky. He looked down; Zoey was getting out of the car. "I guess I left just in time." He sighed and flew off.**

**Zoey unbuckled Arctus. "Mommy" "what is it?" "Why are we here?" "There is someone I want you to meet." She said "ok." He smiled; she helped him out of the car. They walked up to the porch "Zoeybird" "hey grandma" Sylvia smiled "my u-we-tsia-ge-ya" she said "I missed you grandma" she walked up onto the porch "I missed you too dear." She said. They hugged "now who is this little one." "He is Arctus" the boy poked his head out from behind Zoey. "Mommy" "its ok Arctus" she knelt down "you wont be hurt" Zoey said "ok" he looked at the woman "oh my" she said, she could see the look in his eyes. He was like Kalona, just younger and innocent. "mommy" "what is it?" she smiled "I love you" "I love you too" Zoey picked him up "come in both of you" Grandma redbird said "ok" Zoey walked in with Arctus in her arms. "I was thinking about baking some cookies. Would the too of you like to help?" she asked "yes that would be great grandma" Zoey said "ok, lets head into the kitchen." She said.**

_A/N: wow I am on a writing rampage ^.^ Well thanks for reading. Please review. Also since you guys did a great job last time getting a name for Arctus. I want to ask you to help me create a nick name for him. That Sylvia will give him, so please give me a little help. Bye 3_


	11. Chapter 11

**Zoey walked into her room, "hello Zoey." She stopped "Neferet!" she clung to Arctus. The boy held onto her, "yes Zoey" the fallen high priestess smiled. "Awww Arctus, I remember you." She said "GO AWAY!" he yelled "so Zoey you are taking care of him?" she laughed "so pitiful." She said, she walked closer to the girl. "Stay away from us!" Zoey said "oh Zoey, you don't understand do you." She laughed. "I'll win, that pitiful goddess can't help you!" the high priestess raised her hand. "Now…." She grinned "Kill them!" Zoey turned; she used her body to keep Arctus safe. The darkness cut her skin, she decided the best thing to do was run so she took off. She ran down the hall, "mommy" the boy was crying "it's ok Arctus, your ok." She whispered to him. She started running down the steps. Her foot slipped "no…." she held Arctus close as she fell. Zoey made sure Arctus was protected the best she could. She needed to keep him from being harmed in the fall. She hit the floor. "AH!" she screamed in pain. "Mommy" the boy held onto her. "Run…" she whispered "but mommy" "Arctus run!" she used her strength to yell. He was scare. Zoey's eyes closed "just run…." She said. The boy took off. He ran out side "Dragon!" the sword master turned his head.**

**"Arctus?" he saw the boy "what is wrong?" "Its mommy." He remembered his mother was Zoey. "What happened "she's hurt!" he was sobbing "where is she?!" the boy pointed to the dorm. "Oh goddess no" he ran over "Zoey!" he looked around, he ran over to the stair well. He ran to the second flight, Zoey was laying there barely breathing. "Oh goddess!" he knelt down. "Zoey! Come on hold on!" he held her neck still. She groaned. "Its ok" he pulled out his phone "I need a nurse in the stairwell of the girl's dorm!" he yelled "bring a stretcher and a neck brace!" he yelled "hurry!" he hung up ad kept her head still. "Dragon?" she whispered "just lay there, its ok" he said. "It hurts" she whispered. "It will be ok priestess" he said, the nurse ran up "oh dear!" she knelt down. "Keep still fledgling" she said. "Arctus…." She mumbled his name. "It's ok" the sword master said. The nurse put the brace on, "help me get the stretcher up here." She said "ok" he ran down with her. **

**"DAD!" Kalona froze "Arctus?" his son landed in a panic "what's wrong?" he sobbed "its mommy!" "What happened?" he stared "she is hurt!" "How?!" "it was that mean lady Neferet" he sobbed "oh goddess no!" Kalona ran out of the tree house, "come Arctus!" he said.**

**Zoey opened her eyes "what?" she looked around. "Hey sweet pee" "Stevie Rae?" "Ya'll ok?" she asked "no" she sighed "ya fell down the stairs." She said "what happened?" Zoey looked at her best friend, "I remember," her eyes widened "WHERE'S ARCTUS!" she panicked "we don't know" Zoey cried "no, she got him" she whispered "who?" "Neferet. She was in my room when I got back. She tried to kill me and Arctus." She sobbed "mommy?" the door opened "mommy!" "You're ok!" she smiled "mommy!" he ran over and climbed onto the bed "oh Arctus I was so worried" she said. "Zoey" Kalona walked in "Kalona what are you doing here?" she asked "Arctus came and told me you were hurt and that Neferet was behind it. I came here as soon as he told me what had happened." He said "oh" she looked at the boy he squirmed "ow!" there was a sharp pain in her side, "he needs to move" Dragon said sternly. "Her rib is broken. He can't be leaning on it." He said. "Oh." Kalona looked at Arctus. He moved away from Zoey. "I love you mommy." He said "I love you too" she leaned up quickly and kissed his forehead. "Guys I think she needs to be left alone." "Arctus will you go with the red one?" "ok" the boy looked at Stevie Rae "come on" she said, the boy got off the bed and left with her.**

**Kalona turned his head to look Zoey in the eyes. "I am so glad he is ok." "Yea" Zoey looked at him. Kalona sat down on the bed. "Zoey, should I take Arctus with me while you heal?" "Yea probably," she said. "Is it ok if I stay tonight to make sure your safe?" "I am ok with it." She said. "I don't know about it high priestess." Dragon said. "I give you my word I won't hurt her," Kalona said. "Fine" the sword master left, they where alone. "I was so worried" he said "you were?" "Yes" Kalona bit his bottom lip, "Kalona" he put a hand on her face. "You're simply wonderful Zoey, that's the only way I can described you." He said "I need to ask you, what you were doing at my grandmother's house." She looked into his eyes "she told you I was there huh?" "Yea" Kalona sighed "I fell asleep by the stream; she came down and found me." He shrugged "ok" he smiled "she's a nice woman" "yea" Kalona leaned in close. "Zoey I think that I love you," she stared "I love you too" she said, Kalona smiled "here" he put his hand on her back. He kissed her; Zoey put her arms around his neck. Kalona broke the kiss and whispered "I'll do my best to keep you safe" she smiled "thank you."**

_A/N: ok so about the nick name. it needs to be like what Sylvia gave to Zoey. in cherrokee if possible please. since u guys came up with such great names last time._


	12. Chapter 12

**Dragon leaned against the wall, he turned his head to look at the school gate. As he did a girl walked in "excuse me, I know I am suppose to be here. Can you help me?" she asked "yes I can" he said "come with me" they started walking "we need to inform the high priestess of your arrival- ummmm what is your name?" "It's Anastasia" she said "oh" he thought back to what he had been told. "That is a lovely name" he said "oh thanks." The fledgling blushed "so what goes on at this place?" she asked "you will learn how to be a vampire and hopefully survive the change." "What do you mean?" she asked "not all fledglings make it through the change." He said "oh" she looked down "it is nothing to worry about though, I am sure you will be fine." He caught himself. "Thanks" she smiled. "You should know, you can now change your name." "Really?" "Yes" The sword master said "The House of Night is a new beginning. You are no longer human and no longer have you old life. It is your chance to start over." He said "wow!" she looked down "what do you think I should call my self now?" "I am not going to pressure you but your name, Anastasia. It is beautiful and you should at least leave your first name as it is." He said "thanks." She smiled "go on and think for your self. From now on your life is your choice." She smiled "so what do I call you?" "I am professor Dragon Lankford. But I prefer to be called Dragon." "Alright 'Dragon'."**

** Dragon knocked on the door "come in" The sword master opened the door. "Thanatos we have a new student." He looked behind him "come in Anastasia" he said "ok" she walked in "Ah nice of you to arrive," The High priestess smiled. "Dragon said I can change my name." "Ah yes that is true. Do you have a new name in mind?" Thanatos asked "yes, Anastasia Blue bird." "Wonderful, now Dragon can you take her to her room?" "Yes, Anastasia where are your things?" he asked "in my car, we can run down and get them," "ok" Dragon nodded "come with me" he said. Dragon left the room followed by Anastasia "wait" Thanatos poked her head out "you need to pick a mentor." Dragon turned his head "look I will be her mentor." He said "ok" Anastasia stared at him. **

**"So…." She looked at him as he set her bags down. "Thank you for helping me." She said "oh your welcome." He smiled "well, the sun wont set for another two hours. So if you want to rest then it might be a good idea." "Why?" "We do almost everything at night." "Ok, well I will see you." She said "see you Anastasia." Dragon turned. The stone had been almost burning the entire time he was with her. **_'Could this be her?' _**he thought. Dragon left the room. The door closed and he walked down the steps. "Kalona" he heard her voice "you don't have to carry me" he saw Kalona bringing Zoey in. "I fell like I should after what happened." The immortal was grinning. Dragon cleared his throat "oh professor" Zoey said "I was just taking Zoey to her room to rest." Kalona said "well ok then." Kalona walked past him.**

**The immortal walked into her room and laid her down on the bed. "Now, you need to rest more." He said "ok" she sighed "here" he pulled a switch blade out of his pocket and made a cut in his wrist. "Kalona?" he put his wrist to her mouth. "Go on drink" he whispered. "Ok" she put her lips on the cut. She let a drop of his blood fall on her tong. It was amazing! It tasted like the richest of wine. Kalona moaned out, it did feel good. "Zoey..." she took a few gulps and Kalona pulled his wrist away. "Oh goddess" she whispered "your blood tastes amazing" she said. Kalona smiled, the wound on his wrist healed. "Zoey you need to rest," "yea, well good night Kalona" she said, he pulled the blanket over her and kissed her "I love you" he whispered "I love you too" she fell asleep with him running his hands through her hair.**

**Kalona sighed, she was laying there still sleeping. "How is she doing?" he turned "she is well warrior" "that is good." Kalona smiled "look I need to return to my children, will you stay the night with her and keep her safe?" "Yes and my name is Darius Kalona." He said "right." Kalona walked to the window "good bye" he opened the window and flew off.**

**Kalona flew over Sylvia's farm, he looked down and he saw the old woman working. He took the chance to make sure she knew what had happened to Zoey. He landed in front of her "Sylvia" "oh Kalona, how are you? You came back so soon." She smiled "its about Zoey, she was hurt last night." "Oh dear, is she going to be alright?" "Yes she will, Neferet tried to kill her and Arctus last night." "Oh dear. The poor boy, is he alright as well?" "Yes" Kalona nodded "that is good; the poor boy has been through a lot." She said "Kalona what happened?" Neferet tried to kill her; she ran and fell down the steps with Arctus in her arms." "Oh my" she stared "I just thought you needed to know." "Thank you Kalona" "you're welcome." "I have to go" she nodded "alright, be careful gv-ne-ga tsi-s-qua." "Right thanks." He said "and brings the little one by her any time. I enjoyed Zoey bringing him." "Ok, wait. Why did you just call me black bird," the old woman smiled "I give nicknames to those I care for; your son is s-ka-da-gi-s-gi." "Mocking bird?" "He is a sweet child. Mocking birds are just that. They cause no harm to people. They wreck no crops; it has been considered a sin to kill a mocking bird in the past." "I see" Kalona sighed "well I must get back to my children. Be careful Sylvia." He said and took off into the sky.**

_A/N: ok well thanks to Houseofnightfan for giving me the names. so much writing. 0.0 is this normal?! i'm scared! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Kalona knocked on the window, Zoey turned her head. She smiled; Zoey walked over and opened the window. Kalona slipped in, "hey" he smiled at her "hey your self, is everything alright?" she asked "yes, everything is fine. What about you? How are your ribs doing?" he asked "better" he smiled "good" Kalona pulled her to him, "you're amazing" she smiled. Kalona kissed her, again she leaned in. Kalona deepened the kiss. He put his hand on her ass. He heard a squeak, she broke the kiss. "What are doing?" "I'm sorry" he said, he moved his hand. She looked away, "are you mad?" she shook her head "no" "ok" Kalona let out a sigh; he wanted to fully win her over. "Kalona, I just don't want to move so fast." She said "oh ok" she looked down "can we slow down for a bit." "Of course." She smiled "thanks you're the best," she kissed him. "Will you come to the temple with me?" "Uh sure." She smiled "thanks" she turned "do you mind me flying there. So no one see us and you get ridiculed again. "Oh yea, go ahead." Zoey walked out the door and Kalona took off out the window. He landed on the steps and stood there for a minute. He was waiting on Zoey, "Kalona" he turned his head "Nyx" he sighed, "why?" "What?" she stared "just leave her alone Kalona. She has been through enough." The goddess said "Nyx just leave m alone about this! You sent Erebus to do your job. That didn't help! This time I won't have the woman I love taken away from me!" he yelled. "Kalona what's wrong?" Zoey was staring. "You know what Nyx! Tell her! Tell Arctus! Tell them the reason I can't be around her! And that how Arctus will have to chose between his parents!" **

**Kalona stared her down "Zoey" Nyx said "look fine I will leave!" "Kalona" Zoey grabbed his arm. "No! Look I was going to ask for your forgiveness but now I don't want it!" he yelled, the immortal turned "good bye Zoey," he said "I'll bring Arctus to you tomorrow. Then I'll leave." "What? Kalona you can't just leave him!" "Nyx doesn't want me around. But Arctus loves you so I will bring him to you." He said "Nyx" Zoey looked at the goddess. "You know I am right Zoey" "what if your not!" she yelled "Kalona just said he was about to ask for your forgiveness." Kalona stared, and then it hit him. "You're not Nyx!" he whispered. Kalona grabbed Zoey's arm "come on!" he ran "what is it?" she looked back to see shadows moving. "Kalona what's going on!?" "That's not the goddess!" he yelled "what?" "It's the darkness, just keep running!" She realized he was right "can't you fight it?" "No I don't have a weapon." "Oh" she kept running with him. "Kalona?" Dragon stopped them "what is going on?" he asked "The Darkness!" Zoey said.**

**Dragon turned, he saw the creature. "Come on!" he said. They followed him to the teacher's dorms. "Are you alright Zoey?" "Yes we ran before it could attack." "Good" she looked at Kalona. Zoey grabbed his hand. "Can we talk Kalona?" "Sure" he follower her into a room. She closed the door. "Would you have really left?" she asked "yes, I have been bothered by Erebus a few times about it. I am just sick of him trying to get me to leave." He said "oh" she looked down. "I am sorry" he said. Kalona pulled her close, "please forgive me." He whispered "I do, but were you really ready to ask for forgiveness?" she asked "yes, for you I am ready to surrender and come back to the goddess." "Really?" her voice lifted "yes" she hugged him tight "that's great." She kissed him. "Zoey" he said her name. "Please forgive me for killing the boy." "I do," "it was an accident I swear. I just wanted to frighten him." She sighed. "Its ok" she smiled. **

**Kalona landed in the field, the lights of the cabin where still on. He sighed "maybe that old woman is still up." He said and walked to the back door. He knocked, after a moment the door opened gv-ne-ga tsi-s-qua?" she stared "hello Sylvia" "is everything alright?" she asked "yes and well no" "oh dear, come in." she said, Kalona walked in "the darkness tired to trick me and Zoey tonight. It took the form of the goddess trying to force me to leave." He said "oh dear." "I was about to when I realized Nyx would have never gone so far. She would have realized how I felt and just dropped it." "You are thinking right. There is no way the goddess would have pushed you." She said "yes it is true" Kalona walked with her into the living room. "I worry about Zoey," "I do too; I wish the dear could take a break. Go somewhere and just rest." She said sitting in a rocking chair. "She is a wonderful woman." He said "yes she is." Sylvia stared at the immortal. "Have you considered giving into Nyx?" "I am" he said. "Good" she smiled "yea" Kalona sighed. "Its getting late dear, how about you stay here for the night." "Ok" he was tired. "I'll just sleep down here." He said "nonsense, I will let you stay in the spare room." "Ok" he stood and followed her up the steps. "I must ask Sylvia, why are you being kind to me?" he asked. "I see the child in you, he's lost. Do you want him to stay lost for ever?" "That boy died long ago." "No he didn't. You know he didn't and you feel it." **

**The old woman opened the door "sleep well gv-ne-ga tsi-s-qua" she said. The immortal walked into the room and retracted his wings into his back. He heard Sylvia gasp "let me guess, you thought I was stuck in the woods all the time because of my wings?" he asked "yes I did" she said. Kalona laughed "no I can hide them, I have been in the city once or twice. Not much to be called interesting." He shrugged. "Good night" he said "night." Kalona laid in bed, he stared at the ceiling. The door closed and Kalona sighed "Nyx, I under stand now. I ended up her that night to help me. Zoey appeared for the same reason. Thank you." He smiled "now I want to ask for your forgiveness. I want it and I will take the fact you want to punish me for what I have done." He closed his eyes and fell asleep.**

**Zoey sighed "Earth I welcome you to my circle." She had decided to try to talk to Nyx and get some guidance. "My daughter." She looked up. "Nyx?" Zoey smiled at the goddess. "It's nice to hear from you again my daughter." "I'm sorry" she said "its fine my child." The goddess put a hand on her head. "The darkness it-" "I know" she said "what about Kalona" "he honestly just asked for my forgiveness." Zoey let out a gasp "really?" "Yes" Nyx smiled "I am so happy he did!" She smiled. "Yes but there will have to be a punishment." She said "please don't force him to leave." "I wont" she smiled. "Now Zoey it is almost time for you to get to bed. The goddess looked at the clock. It read 5:50 A.M. Zoey stared. "Yea" she stood, the goddess smiled. Zoey walked over to the bed and lay down. "Sleep well u-we-tsia-ge-ya" she said. "Good night" Zoey fell asleep. The goddess walked over to the candles. "Earth you may leave" she blew out the candle, "water you way leave." She followed through with each candle. "Spirit you may leave" she said and blew out the final candle. She smiled "thank you" she turned her head, Zoey mumbled in her sleep. "Good bye my child" the goddess kissed her forehead. The goddess disappeared and returned to her realm. **

**Dragon sat down the desk in his room, he filed through some papers. There was a knock on his door. "Come in" he said "professor" "oh Anastasia, is everything alright?" he asked. "Yea, just can you help me with some homework?" she asked "sure come sit" he stood and walked over to the couch. "Ok" she came over and she sat down next to him. "So what is it you need help with?" she opened her Vampyre Sociology book. "It's just this I don't understand" she pointed to a paragraph in the book. Dragon read over it, he looked at her. He began to explain it.**

**After and hour Anastasia laid her head on his shoulder. "Are you tired?" "Yea" "why don't you lay down in here?" "Ok, are you sure it's ok?" he smiled "I am" he stood and took a pillow off the bed. He then got a blank out of the closet. "Sleep well" he said as she pulled the blanket over her self. Her blue eyes closed. He waited for a moment, she had fallen asleep. He took the stone out of his shirt. He looked through the hole. He no longer saw the fledgling but a vampyre. A full grown one, "it's her" he whispered. He put the stone down and smiled. "You're back" Dragon chuckled and sighed. He turned and looked at his bed. He changed and laid down. He fell asleep quickly.**

_A/N: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHH! so many reveiws! so much writing! thank yooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooouuuuuuuuu! well dont expext hug amounts of updating till next weekend. thats when i have more time to write. Read and review comrades please. good night._


	14. Chapter 14

**Anastasia opened her eyes and looked around. "Morning" Dragon said. "Oh morning." She sat up and stretched "how did you sleep?" he asked turning his head. He was back at the desk with a cup of coffee. "Good" she said "that is good." She walked over "thanks for not making me walk across campus last night." "Oh you're so welcome. You're new and nervous. I didn't feel it was a good idea to make you walk alone." He said. "Thanks" the fledgling smiled. "Now you need to go back to your room and get ready for school." He said "ok" she nodded "see you professor." "Wait" he stopped her "there is a group I want you to meet. I am sure they will make you feel at home here." "Oh" she sighed "thanks" he stood "come with me ok." He opened the door "ok let me get my stuff first," he nodded. **_'It's really her, she is back.' _**The thought hit him since he had woken up. This fledgling was her. She smiled, "ok ready" she said.**

**Kalona panicked "WHAT HAPPENED!?" he yelled "calm down gv-ne-ga tsi-s-qua." She said "Sylvia! My wings are gone! I'm mortal!" he yelled "Kalona getting angry like this won't solve your problems. It will only complicate it more." She said, "It is odd!" he sat down. "How did this happen?" She asked "I don't know" he whispered. Kalona leaned back, "I need to talk to Zoey." He said "I will call her" Sylvia said.**

**Dragon knocked on the door "coming" Zoey rushed over and opened it. "Dragon? Is everything ok?" she asked "yes I need to talk you for a second. "Sure come in" she said "ok if I tell you this will you promise not to freak." "Ok" he sighed. Zoey closed the door for him. "Dragon what is it?" she asked "I need to talk to you about the new fledgling." "Oh yeah Anastasia Bluebird," she said "yes well you see, she is Anastasia. My mate that died." He said "what?" she was confused "it's a long story but Anastasia told me she would be returning as another fledgling and she left this for me." He handed the seer stone to her. "Really?" she stared "I got one of these from Sgiach." She said. "Oh" she handed it back to him. "So you saw her through this?" "Yes" she smiled "I want you and your friends to welcome her into the group. Just to keep her from Neferet's ideas." She said "well that's ok, but the twins are kinda fighting with each other." She said "why?" "We don't know they just are." She said. "I see" he looked at her, can I let her in to meet you." "Sure" Dragon opened the door. "Come in Anastasia." He said "ok" the fledgling walked in. Zoey realized she looked so much like Anastasia. "Hi" "hello" Zoey smiled "nice to meet you." She said. The sword master smiled. "Look Zoey and her friends will help you fit in some." He said. "Thanks." Anastasia smiled. **

**Zoey's phone rang. "Just a second." She said. She picked up her phone "hello" "Zoeybird?" "What is it?" she asked "its Kalona I need you to come to my house!" she gasped "ok, I'll be there as soon as I can." She said "look I have to go, my grandma needs me over." "Oh ok. Well be careful Zoey." "I will see you guys." She said. "See you." Zoey stood. **

**She ran up onto the front porch, "Grandma!" she opened the door. "Zoeybird" "What is it?" She asked. "It's Kalona" she said "what's wrong?" she asked. Sylvia turned her head. "Kalona" "yea?" "Zoey is here" she said, Kalona sighed "ok" Zoey walked over "are you ok?" she asked "no." "What is wrong?" he looked away, "I'm a mortal now." He said "Kalona, how?" "I DON"T KNOW!" he screamed. Zoey jumped "she had forgotten how Kalona got when he was angry." "Shush calm your self gv-ne-ga tsi-s-qua." She said "how do I reverse this?" Zoey hugged him "Kalona, Nyx came to me last night and said you had decided to change back to the path of light. Maybe this is your punishment." She said. "Punishment?" he whispered. He remembered he had said he would have accepted any punishment she wanted to push to him. He sighed "maybe your right" he started to calm down. "Kalona, stay here at my house for a while dear. I could use some help and so could you." He looked at the old woman. "Are you sure?" he asked "yes" the old woman gave him a kind smile. "See, Kalona I am here. So is my grandmother." She said. Zoey kissed him, "Sylvia?" Kalona turned his head, Arctus was standing in the door way. "Daddy?" he saw his father sitting there. He ran over "mommy!" Zoey smiled.**

**"Hey Arctus" she picked him up "what are you doing here?" she asked "daddy didn't come home last night. I was scared." He said Zoey looked at Kalona. "Zoeybird he stayed her last night." "Oh" Arctus looked at his father. "Daddy is you ok?" Zoey set him down. "Yes Arctus." He sighed "Daddy" the boy climbed onto the couch and grabbed his father's arm. "Dad where are your wings?" "Arctus I need to explain it but it wont be easy." It was the first time Zoey had seen Kalona so broken. He sighed, sit still for a bit." He said.**

**Nyx spied through the window. "What are you up to?" she jumped "Erebus" she laughed. "Why do you keep giving him chances?" "Because I hoped for a moment like this." She said, Erebus looked through with her. "He took the deal I take it?" "Yes" she smiled "I just hope he can stay strong." She said "yea" Erebus put a hand on her back. "The boy looks just like him." The goddess nodded. She remembered that sad child. The boy that was crying his heart out for his mother. The child who needed someone to care for him, he needed a mother. A tear ran down her cheek. "Hey don't cry" the god said. "Sorry" leaned back and laid her head on his shoulder. "He's a good boy still," "you treated him as your child. He loved you like a mother for a while." She nodded "the boy is still there." He said. "Kalona shoved him back after that night, I regret it dearly." She said. "It wasn't your fault. He loved you, we all cared for him. Things just went to far." He said. "You're right." She sighed "I think he needs to see them again." "I don't know Nyx." He said. "Come on lets go" Erebus put an arm around her. "They can sort it out on their own." She smiled. "Zoey is the one I know that will help. She is wise and strong. Kalona might just turn to the light because of her." She said. "Yes she is." Erebus kissed her. "I love you Nyx" "I love you too."**

_A/N: hey guys, new chapter, ^.^ yay! So anyways. My thanks giving break is in like 2 days. So I can write and I hope finish this one. I have the ending all planed out and you all won't believe it. Well thanks for reading. Please review. Oh and back in chapter like 13. Dragon was talking to himself. Also go back to chapter like 4 or 5 maybe 6 somewhere around there. All your questions about that will be answered there. So anyways there is something else before I forget. I need volunteer hours for school. So I am going to be working at an animal shelter. So that will interfere with writing. So see yea 3 _


	15. Chapter 15

**Rephiam sighed, "Stevie Rae" "yea is everything alright?" she asked. "Yea, it's just my father," "what about him?" "Well I haven't heard from him and he hasn't been around much." She stared "I am sure he is fine. He probably needs space for now." She said "yea maybe" she smiled "don't ya'll go worrying one bit." He kissed her. "I love you" she said "I love you too" he said "Rephiam, Arctus is basically normal, what happened?" she asked "A-ya and my father fell in love, she had sex with him. To them it was love at first sight. She had a baby. He had wings and feathers on his back and part of his neck. My father was shocked to see him." He said "I can understand that." She said "yes, A-ya was our new mother. She loved us all, even though we looked like monsters." She smiled at him "awww that's so sweet." She said "Stevie Rae" "yes" he pulled her to him. "I love you so much, thank you for giving me a chance." He said "you're welcome" she kissed him. "Your amazing love," "so are you." He pushed her back on the bed. "Rephiam" she whispered, "can we?" he asked "yes." She took off his shirt. "Rephiam" she kissed him. He unzipped her jeans, he pulled them down. "Please be gentle." She whispered. "I will" he kissed her neck. Rephiam moved to her shirt. He unbuttoned the shirt. "I love you" she said "I love you too" **

**Zoey walked to her dorm room. "Goddess this has been a crazy day." She said. She opened the door. "Priestess!" Rephiam stared. She gasped, "I'll leave" she said "no no you don't have to" he said, "I was just leaving" he said pulling on his shirt. "You guys?" she looked at Stevie Rae, the red vampyre blushed. "Kinda well yea." Rephiam sighed, "Guys I need to talk to both of you." She said. "Ok" Zoey looked at them. "It's about Kalona." She said closing her door. "What is it Z?" "He turned to light last night." She said, Rephiam just stood there. "My father?" "Yes" Zoey nodded. "He is turning back to the path of Nyx." She smiled. "That's great Z!" Stevie Rae said "yea, look I will leave you guys alone" Zoey said. She walked out of the room.**

**Kalona looked down at Arctus. "When is mommy coming back?" he asked "when she can" he smiled. "I love you daddy." Kalona smiled "I love you too" he realized finally what love could be. "Now, sleep well" she said. "Night daddy" he smiled. "Night" Kalona walked out onto the porch and looked around. "It is a wonderful morning" he looked down. "I will turn my back on the darkness forever." He smirked. "Thank you my little redbird." He whispered.**

**Kalona sighed "awww so sweet." He turned "Neferet!" she laughed. "Kalona come back, the goddess has taken your immortality away." She bit into his neck "let me go!" he hissed. "Kalona, come on" she said. "NO!" he pushed her back. "Oh Kalona" she whispered. "You'll pay for betraying me." She hissed. "I will make you and that little whore suffer!" Neferet seemed to just disappear. "Kalona?" "Sylvia?" "oh dear, ****gv-ne-ga tsi-s-qua! What happened?!" she the old woman ran up to him. ""Neferet" he whispered. "Come on" she pulled him into the house. She looked at his neck; "hold on" she ran out of the room and came back with a small case. She pulled a bottle of alcohol and some cotton balls out. She dabbed it on the cut. "What are you doing?" "Making sure your wound doesn't get infected." She said "why?" "You're now mortal; your body is susceptible to infections now." She said putting a piece of thick cotton and wrapping a gaze around his neck. "Thanks" he said. "Welcome dear." She smiled, now gv-ne-ga tsi-s-qua, be careful ok." "I will" she smiled "come with me, I need your help cleaning out the attic." She said "sure" he said, she followed him to the back bed room. She pulled down the steps. "Go on up Sylvia, I will wait down here just incase you fall." "Thank you dear." The old woman climbed up the ladder. Kalona sighed, "Come on up gv-ne-ga tsi-s-qua" she called his nickname. "Ok" he climbed up the ladder and looked around. "Where will we start?" She whispered to herself. Kalona picked up a large book, he opened it.**

**Sylvia looked "oh those, I have not seen them in so long." She said, Kalona stared at the pictures. A man stood with a child in his arms. "That's Zoey's father" she said walking over. "Those three albums are the pictures Zoey managed to keep from her mother. She was throwing all of her father's things out. She managed to save them." She took the album from him. "She misses him so much." She whispered. "What happened?" "He left" she said, "why?" "We don't know" she closed the album and laid it back down. "Zoey is a good girl" she said "yes, she is" Kalona agreed. He smiled, he touched the book. "Zoey was so sad. So hurt," she frowned "I wish he had taken her with him. Maybe she would be happier." She said "sometimes things just work out for the best." He said. "Zoey needs to be here to stop Neferet." She nodded. "Yes you are right." He smiled. "Now lets get started" the old woman said.**

**Dragon laid on the bed. "Dragon?" "Who is it?" he asked "its Lenobia" she said. "Come in" the horse mistress came on. "How are you?" she asked. "Better" she smiled "good" he sighed "look, I am so glad you finally came out of that dark place. Everything will be alright." She said "your right Lenobia thanks for sticking by my side." He sat up. The sword master was one of the only two aware of her return. "Well sleep well Dragon. "You too" he said.**

**Anastasia looked out her window, she watched the sun rise. "It's different" she sighed. "He said I can start my life anew. I can be who I want, live it how I want." She smiled "Anastasia?" Zoey opened the door. "Oh hi Zoey" she waved. "How are you adjusting?" she asked "well its fine I guess, I just miss my little sister." She said "yea, for a while you miss family, but we are aloud to leave campus and there is a family visitation day every month." The fledgling shrugged. "Really?" "Yes" Zoey smiled. "So…. Zoey what can you tell me about Professor Lankford?" "Why?" she asked "well I kinda think he is cute." She blushed "really?" Zoey lifted an eye brow. "Well his wife just died." She said "oh" she looked down, "I don't want to hurt him" she said. "I don't know if you should try yet. He is a teacher after all." "I guess," she said. "Look, Dragon is nice. If you want to try go on. It's your choice." She said, Anastasia smiled "thanks" Zoey sighed "well good night Anastasia." "Good night."**

_A/N: yay new chapter again! guys, i feel this story is gonna come to and end soon. maybe 5-15 more chapters. thanks guys for your suport. keep reading :3 and reviewing for me. k see you. also this is a little fun fact for you you know, _

_since a ceaser created the Calander in 45 B.C., we have had 514 leap YEARS. Take the years out and we are left with us living on the Date JULY 28, 2013! If the Mayan Calander was correct, we should be dead by now. Since we are not... everything will be fine. ^. ^ The calander is wrong, we are all 1 year older than we think and we have a very bright future... maybe _

_Share this with your friends and family. Tell them we have nothing to worry about._


	16. Chapter 16

**Anastasia had finally worked up the courage, it had taken her a week to but she did it. The girl sighed and walked into the class room. "Professor" the sword master turned his head. "oh Anastasia" he smiled. She saw the sword in his hand. "How are you?" she backed up. "What is wrong?" the sword master asked. "Can you please put the sword away?" "Oh uh sure" he set the sword down. "Now are you doing ok" "yes" he smiled "good" He said. "Professor Lankford I-" "please call my Dragon" "oh ok" she smiled "I kind of like you" she blushed, the sword master stared. "Anastasia" he put a hand on her should. "Look," she stared. **_'He's going to reject me, I know it.'_**She closed her eyes, a tear slipped down her face. "Don't cry" he said, the sword master pulled her to him. He smiled, "Anastasia" she looked into his eyes, he lowered his head. Their lips met, "Dragon" she stared "yes?" He smiled.**

**Zoey pulled up to her grandmother's house, her car was gone. "Oh" she sighed. She guessed they had gone out or something. "Zoey?" Kalona came around the side of the house, she smiled. He smirked. Zoey got out of the car "hey." He said "hey" Zoey smiled. "Where is my grandma?" "She took Arctus to the park, what ever that is." Zoey sighed "oh ok" she looked at him "wait he has wings how she will hide them?" Kalona smiled "do not worry, I taught my son to retract his wings." He said. "You did?" He nodded. "Yes" she smiled "Zoey why don't you come in." "Ok" she walked in side with him. Kalona closed the door and walked over to the couch, "come sit" he smiled. She walked over and sat next to him. "Kalona" "yes Zoey?" She blushed as his hand moved to her leg, Kalona kissed her. "Kalona I want you" she whispered. He kissed her neck. "Zoey" he stared into his eyes. "Let me show you how much I love you." He said picking her up, he walked up the steps. "Kalona, you're amazing" she whispered. He took her to the room; Zoey felt her body being laid down. "Kalona" he kissed her again and climbed on top of her. He smiled. "You're beautiful." He said, Kalona pulled her shirt over her head. He threw it to the floor and moved down to her jeans. He removed them and then kissed her deeply. "I love you" she whispered. "I love you too" Zoey sat up. He took her bra off, "you're amazing" he said "Kalona" she blushed "no need to feel embarrassed. You are such a wonderful woman." He said, Zoey helped him remove her panties. He smiled and pulled his shirt off. **

**Zoey put her hands on his zipper, she unzipped his pants and he slipped out of them. She kissed him; she reached for his enormous package and grasped it a bit tightly. She felt how hard he was for her. Curiously, she moved her hand up and down his shaft. Once she had a feel for the movement she began to quicken her pace. Kalona groaned and then bucked into her fist. This let Zoey know that she was doing something right and so she began to move her fist up and down his shaft with great speed. He continued to moan her name as she gave him a hand job. A drop of pre-cum dribbled out of the head of his erection. It captivated Zoey and so she lowered her head and licked up the cum. He tasted rich and utterly seductive. He groaned at the feeling of her tongue on him. Before he could comprehend Zoey was swirling her tongue around his head, making it hard for him not to thrust his cock into her mouth. She then began to take more of him into her mouth, which caused him to reach down and fist his fingers in her hair. "Zoey, ugh." He groaned as she worked him with her hand and mouth. With her free hand she fondled his balls, which made it even harder for him to control himself. He couldn't believe that she had never done this before. She had the mouth of a goddess. He was seeing stars as she sucked on him. She then slid her teeth along his shaft, and if he wasn't fully aroused before, he was now. He wouldn't last must longer as she sped up her pace with both her hand and mouth. She took him into her mouth so far that he hit the back of her throat. She did her best not to gag. The tightness of her around him was all it took to send him spiraling over the edge into oblivion. She didn't pull away either. She swallowed every last drop. He stared, "oh goddess." He smiled. **

**Zoey laid back on the bed again. Kalona pulled the blanket over them, he kissed her breasts. "I want you to scream my name" he hissed into her ear. "I will" she said. Zoey laid back and Kalona climbed on top of her. He grabbed hold of his member and carefully slid it into Zoey. He gave her a time to adjust and then he began to thrust into her. It started slow but as their breathing picked up, so did their pace. His slick member felt amazing inside of her. "Oh yes!" She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held on. He wouldn't let her gaze leave his. He wanted to see what she was doing to him. He took her legs and wrapped them around his waist and now he could move more freely inside of her. "KALONA!" she screamed his name. Her nails dug into his back. "Oh yes Zoey that's it!" He yelled. "Oh oh oh AH!" Kalona pulled out and he released on her stomach. "Oh goddess" Zoey whispered. She panted; Zoey laid her head on his chest. "That was amazing" she said "well thank you." He smirked. She giggled, Zoey heard a door slam. "Shit!" she said "Kalona?" he got out of bed and pulled his pants on. Zoey stared, "how do I explain this to my grandma?!" she panicked "just get dressed." He said. "Ok"**

**Zoey grabbed her clothing, she quickly got dress and sat down on the bed. Kalona pushed her back down and looked into her eyes, "don't worry" he whispered. "Ok" Kalona sighed, "Kalona are you awake dear?" "Yes Sylvia." He sat down and Zoey decided to lay her head on his leg. "May I come in dear?" "Yes" the door opened "oh Zoey, I saw your car. I was wondering where you were." "I was here with Kalona grandma" she smiled, "are you doing ok dear?" "It's hard to really go over," "I see" the old woman walked over and put a hand on her head. "Are you feeling ok?" "Yes" she nodded. "Ok" Zoey sat up. **

**"why don't the two of you come down stairs. We can have some tea and cookies." "ok" Zoey walked down stairs with Kalona. The girl gave him a look. He knew that what had happened had been to close. They had almost been caught. "Zoey, why didn't you call?" her grandma asked. "Sorry I just expected you to bed home." She said, "sorry dear, if I expected you I wouldn't have gone out." "its ok, Kalona said you took Arctus to the park. Did he have fun?" "yes he did, he loved it." She said "Mommy" Arctus ran up to her. "Grandma took me to the park today" "I know" she picked the boy up and kissed his forehead. "I love you mommy" "I love you too" she smiled. "Daddy, why didn't you go with us?" "I just didn't fell like it my son, but I am glad you had fun." He said "ok" Zoey set him down and looked at her grandma. "Hey what time is it? I need to be back at the school soon." "oh dear, its 4 pm." She said. "I need to head back then." "ok, I love you my little Zoey bird." "I love you too grandma" she hugged Kalona and Arctus and then Sylvia. The old woman grinned "be careful" "you too" Zoey ran out to the car.**

**Sylvia turned her attention to Kalona. "Arctus will you go into the kitchen" "ok" the boy ran off. "Sylvia look we-" "I know" she said. "How?" the old woman stared. "Kalona do not do anything to hurt her." "I won't" he said putting his arms up in defense. "I trust you to keep you to those words." "I swear on my life I won't hurt her." He said.**


	17. Chapter 17 found a name,

**Nyx walked up to the house, the door opened. Zoey walked out, she had a smile on her face. "Zoeybird." Nyx smiled. "Nyx!" she gasped. "How are you daughter?" she smiled "I am well Nyx." She said "wonderful" the goddess looked behind herself. Come up here please." She said "yes ma'ma." She saw to figures walk onto the porch. "Is he here?" "Yes" Nyx smiled "Nyx, who are they?" "Kalona's parents" she said. Zoey saw the woman closed her eyes. "Go on," the goddess said. The woman looked at the man "Ch-ap-al, what if he doesn't remember us." She whispered. "I am sure he will."**

**Kalona looked up, the door opened. He thought Zoey must have forgotten something. He smiled. The door completely opened. She stepped inside. Kalona just stared, "****A-le-u-tsi****?" "Kalona!" she ran over. Her arms wrapped around her son. "How?" "****U-we-tsi" she whispered. "A-le-u-tsi!" he put his arms around her. ****"****U-we-tsi" he looked over, his father stood in the door way." "Ka-la-gi-sa" Kalona smiled at his father. "A-da-do-da." He stared, his father smiled. Zoey watched him walk over, Kalona sat down on the couch. His mother sat with him. "I've missed you so much, my U-we-tsi" "I missed you too." Zoey smiled "Zoey come s way." She said. "No oh no do-tsu-wa." Nyx said. "Ok" the goddess led Zoey in and she sat down.**

** Neferet paced around the suit, "that damn girl and her friends ruined everything!" she yelled. **_'Calm yourself my evil one.**' **_**The darkness said. "But, she-"**_'Silence!'_** the darkness screamed at her. **_'We not kill her yet! You must wait!' _**Neferet_ gr_owled._ She couldn't be_lieve this. Zoey needed to die! She was a pest and she was in the way! Neferet had so many perfect plans to destroy her. "Allow me to destroy her master! Give me the to end her life!" she begged. The darkness caressed her body. "Please master." She whispered. **_'Are you sure you are ready?' _**"Yes master." She felt both pain and pleasure course through her body.**

**Kalona woke up on the couch. "Mother?" "Yes?" the woman smiled. He realized he was lying on her lap. "I'm right here." Zoey was sleeping in the chair across the room. "She fell asleep." "I can see that." He walked over. "She's beautiful." He smiled "she is more than that." He said. Zoey opened her eyes. "Kalona?" she smiled. "Love its late you need to get to school." "Oh goddess your right!" she yelled. "I am so late!" She said. "Calm down Zoeybird." Sylvia said "ok" the old woman walked over. "Sylvia" Zoey turned her head. "What is it Ch-ap-al?" "Someone is outside." He said. Kalona's mind flashed back, "mother, take Zoey, Sylvia, and Arctus upstairs." He said. "Kalona what's wrong?" Ka-la-gi-sa asked. "Go!" Ch-ap-al said. They ran up the stairs. **

**Zoey was worried that Kalona had forgotten he was no longer immortal. She sighed, she loved Kalona so much. The immortal took the knife from his father. "This time I won't be week." He whispered. The door splintered. Zoey let out a scream. "Calm town" her grandmother held onto her. Kalona braced himself to attack. He froze, Dragon made eye contact with him. "wait." He said. His father stared. "He is not a threat," "where is she?" he growled. "Kalona?" "Daddy?" "You can all come down." He said. Zoey ran down followed by Arctus. "Kalona" she looked into his eyes. "It's ok" he said. Zoey smiled. "Zoey are you alright?" Dragon asked "yes" "she just fell asleep." Sylvia walked down the steps. "I see." Zoey looked at Dragon, Darius came in with Rephiam. "Dad?" "Rephiam" Kalona didn't move. "Zoey you need to get to school. Thanatos is worried." "Ok" Zoey walked out with Dragon and Darius "Rephiam" "what is it father?" Kalona knew he had to make peace with his son, "please forgive me for everything I forced you to do." Rephiam stared "father, I do forgive you" he said "Thank you Rephiam." "Kalona" his mother came over, she put a hand on his shoulder. "A-le-u-tsi" Rephiam's eyes widened. He watched the woman hug him. "We have to go" she said "what no" Rephiam watched him, "why?" "We were only coming for a short visit." She said. "Ok." Kalona hugged his parents. "Good bye" he whispered. "Good bye my child." The woman said. She kissed his forehead. His father walked over, "be safe my child. I am proud of you." He said, "Good bye."**

_A/N: well new chapter :P yay. this fanfic will come to an end soon and i will go back to the hunted fanfic and try to finish that and try to work on secret life. 3 Read and Reveiw please_


	18. Chapter 18

**Anastasia sat at the lunch table with Zoey and her group. "So Anastasia how do you like the school?" "It's great." She smiled "thanks for being my friends." "You're welcome" Damien smiled. "Whatever." Erin stood "What the hell is your problem?" Shaunee said "shut up" she said. "Seriously!" Zoey yelled. "Come on! You guys haven't told her about the murders?! About the phsyco ex priestess?" "Murders?" Anastasia stared. "Yeah! Three teachers and several students." She said.**

**The fledgling stood up and ran from the cafeteria. "Wait!" Zoey said. The girl ran to the teacher's cafeteria and looked around. Dragon was sitting along against the wall. "Professor Dragon?" "Oh Anastasia, are you alright?" "I need to talk to you." She said "ok, sit" he said putting his drink down. "One of the girls mentioned some murders." Dragon sighed "I am sorry for not telling you, I did not want you to be afraid." He said reluctantly. "Oh" she looked down "what about this high priestess? The one they said was crazy?" "Neferet, she was just odd. And she wants to start a war with humans." She stared "why?" "We don't know, we figured it out that she had killed two of the three teachers. "Who killed the last one?" "We don't know that yet." He lied. "Who was the last one?" "My wife." He said "oh I am sorry" "don't worry." He sighed, "I am sorry for not telling you about anything." "It's ok" **

**Shaunee walked into their room after school. "Well, well look whose back." You know what Erin? Lately you have been acting like a bi-" Erin kissed her. Shaunee pulled back. "What are you doing?" "Shaunee I love you"**

**Sylvia sat at the table with Arctus, "grandma?" "Yes s-ka-da-gi-s-gi?" she looked at the boy, "mommy really loves daddy." "Really?" "Yes" Sylvia looked out the window. She had asked him to cut up a fallen tree. There had been a storm earlier that week, "Grandma?" Zoey came in the door "Zoeybird, how are you dear?" "Good" Zoey hugged her grandma. "Zoey I need to ask, why have you been coming out here a lot more." "I just need to get away sometimes." She said. "I see" "Grandma, I don't know what to do sometimes." She said. "Oh Zoey what is it?" "Erin and Shaunee are fighting, the want me to take sides. If I do I feel like I lose a friend and that friend is also part of our circle." Sylvia motioned for her granddaughter to come sit. She did, "Zoey, its ok" she put a hand on her arm. "I hope things will be helped." She said "thanks" the back door opened. "Sylvia, what do you want me to do with the wood?" he saw Zoey. "Oh just stack it on the pile outside." "Ok" he smiled at Zoey. "Hey" Zoey smiled. "Hey, you look like you've been hard at work." Kalona chuckled. "Yes well, some things need to be done." He said. "Thank you for the help by the way." Grandma redbird said. "You're welcome." "Kalona, ummmmmm" Zoey looked down "can we go out on a date?" she asked. "Oh sure" he smiled. "When?" she looked at him "how about this Friday?" "Sure" he walked over and kissed her. "I will see u then my love." He said.**

**Kalona smiled at her, she kissed him again. The glass shattered, Kalona grabbed her and pushed her down, the ax hit the wall. "Oh goddess!" Zoey clung to the man. He held onto her as well. "Are you alright?" he asked. "Yes" she nodded, "good" the stood. "Zoey I think you need to go back to the school." Sylvia said "not without you guys." She said. "Huh?" "I don't want something to happen to you guys. Let's all go back to the house of night." Zoey said. "Oh Zoey are you sure it would be ok?" Kalona asked. "I don't" she looked down, "I don't want to lose anyone else." She said. "Why not call and see what she says?" "Ok" Zoey stood, she took out her phone.**

**Thanatos looked down at her cell phone. She didn't recognize the number. "Hello?" she answered. "High priestess." "Oh Zoey, is everything alright?" she asked "no. look an ax was just thrown through my grandma's window." "Is she ok?" "Yes we are all fine. I just need a big favor." She said. "What is it?" "It's hard to explain." She said. "Give me directions to the house and you can explain it." "Ok" she sighed. Thanatos wrote down the address and stood "I will be there as soon as I can." She said "ok"**

**Thanatos pulled up to the house. She got out and walked up to the front door "Zoey?" she knocked. The door opened "come in" she said. The high priestess looked around; she followed Zoey into the kitchen. The ax was still in the wall. Kalona leaned against the table. "And he is here why?" Kalona looked her in the eye "I repented; I turned back to the light. I lost my immortality by doing so." He said "Kalona has been staying her with his son." Sylvia said "I see" she looked at Zoey "what is this favor?" "I need a safe place for them to stay." She said, Zoey looked down. "I don't know Zoey," she looked over at the little boy. "I know your grandmother and Arctus can be trusted. It's just you Kalona," "I understand, they need to be protected more than I do." He said. "Kalona" Zoey stared "no it's ok Zoey." He said, Kalona kissed her. "Well hold on, I never said you can't come. You will just have to stay out of the way." She said "ok, I can do that." He said. "Ok" Kalona smiled "now, let's go" she said. "Ok"**


	19. Chapter 19

**Dragon leaned against the headboard, Anastasia laid with him "that was really good" she said, she ran a hand down his chest. She kissed him "Anastasia, please don't tell anyone about this." "Ok" she got up "I need to head back to my room." She said "yes you do" she smiled "I will see you." He kissed her, she picked up the clothing. The sword master watched her get dressed. She picked her stuff up, "see you, professor, and thank you for your help." She smiled.**

**Zoey walked into her room. Kalona followed her in "hey Z I have been worried about-"she saw Kalona "Zoey" "I know I know" she said. Kalona looked at Zoey, "Z, me and Rephiam are gonna be getting our own room together." "Oh ok" "Rephiam is here?" "Yes" Kalona sighed, "Kalona, its ok" Zoey said "Daddy?" "Yes Arctus?" the boy looked at Stevie Rae. The vampire smiled, Zoey sat down on her bed. "Rephiam won't be back till night fall anyways." She said. "Ok" Kalona's mouth was dry. "Z can you help me get packed?" "Sure" Kalona watched them walk over to the other side of the room. He smiled; the two girls chatted and seemed to be enjoying themselves. He laid Arctus down on the bed, he tucked the little boy in. "oh" Zoey stood, she ran over to the closet "I found this in town the other day," she handed Kalona the bag. He handed it to Arctus; he opened it and pulled something out. "Wow!" it was a small stuffed toy dog. "Thanks mommy" he smiled. "You're welcome" she walked over and kissed his forehead. "Now sleep son." She said. "Kalona" she looked at him "yes my love?" he put a hand on the side of her face. "I love you" "I love you too" he said, "Zoey I am going to lay down and rest for a bit." He said. "Ok, well sleep well." She said "thanks" Kalona laid down on the bed next to Arctus. After a few minutes he fell asleep.**

_("Ka-lo-na?" the woman ran through the woods. "Ka-lo-na? A-tsu-tsa hatlv to hi?" she looked around. "A-le-u-tsi!" "Ka-lo-na!")_**The immortal sat up. "Kalona?" Zoey propped herself up. "Are you ok?" she asked "yes, I guess it was just a bad dream," he said "oh" she sat up completely and looked him in the eyes. "Do you want to talk about it?" "No its fine," he said. Kalona hadn't realized he was sweeting till Zoey put her hand on his forehead. "Are you sure you're ok?" "I don't know" she made him lay back down. He stared "Kalona, are you sure you don't want to talk?" "Yes" he looked over, Arctus was still snuggled up with the stuffed toy in his arms. "I love you Zoey" he turned his head. "I love you too." He smiled. Zoey leaned in and kissed him, the door opened. Rephiam came in "Dad" Kalona looked over "Rephiam" Kalona smiled and got up "Rephiam, how are you my son?" he asked "I am good dad, how are you?" he asked "good." Kalona smiled at his son, "Father, I missed you." He said, "I'm sorry" he said, Kalona hugged his son. "I forgive you father." Zoey smiled. Kalona looked back at her, Rephiam walked over to Stevie Rae's bed. "Hey wake up" he said, "huh?" the red Vampire sat up "Rephiam?" Zoey stood and looked out the window. The sun was setting, "I changed back early and I wanted to come see you." "Oh" she smiled and hugged him. **

_A/N: some of you inquired about the murder in the last chapter. The murderer was Neferet. The only other insane high priestess is Zoey. XD well read and review._


	20. Chapter 20

_(Kalona walked into the room he Zoe had with Zoey. She was lying asleep on the bed, "Zoey?" he shook her. "Zoeybird wake up." He rolled her over. "Goddess no!" her throat had been slashed. "Goddess no! Please no!" he backed up. "Arctus?" he ran to the other bed, "Arctus" his son had a knife in his chest. "No, not you too." He whispered. He fell to his knees. "Oh Kalona, you shouldn't have abandoned me." He turned his head; Neferet stabbed a knife into his spine "AH!") _**He sat up in bed "Kalona!" Zoey grabbed his arm. "Kalona!" he turned his head. "Kalona calm down" she said. "Zoey" he held her close. "What's wrong?" she asked "it was just a horrible dream." He said "come on, Kalona you have been having the same dream for the past month." She said. Kalona laid his head on her chest; this was his routine for the past few months. He just listened to his lover's heartbeat. He just had to be reassured she was alive. He trembled "Kalona please" she whispered "just tell me what these nightmares are about." "No" Zoey was worried; Kalona was acting so out of character. He was normally headstrong and brave. He closed his eyes; he seemed to be calming down. "Kalona" she whispered his name. "Zoey, promise me you will be careful" "I promise." She whispered. "Kalona just tell me what is going on. You're worrying me." "I'm sorry" he said "don't be, just tell me what these nightmares are about." "I keep seeing you and Arctus murdered by Neferet." He said. "Oh Kalona" she held him even closer. "It's ok" she said, "no I keep seeing it even after I wake up." He buried his head further in her chest. **

**Zoey laid Kalona back down. He stared, "I will be right back," she said. "Ok" Kalona watched her get up and leave the room. Zoey walked across campus. "Zoey, you're up late." Thanatos stood the grass. Smoke was wafting from a bundle of herbs. "I was just going to your room." Zoey said "what is it you need fledgling." "It's Kalona, for the past month he has been having a nightmare of me and Arctus being killed." She said, "That might explain why he has been following you a lot. He is paranoid." "yea" the high priestess turned "come with me" she said, Zoey followed Thanatos to the office, "do you have anything that can help him?" she asked "I might" she went through the different vials in the cabinet "I hope she had something in here." The high priestess said, "If you can't find something" "I will have to make it." She said "ok" Zoey sighed "I am really worried about Kalona" she said. "Found something." Thanatos looked at the vial. "Let's see" she walked over to a book. She red through the pages "give him ONE drop before bed ok." "Ok thanks." She took the vile. "I will see you in class high priestess." "See you then Zoey"**

**Kalona looked up and saw Zoey coming in, she was smiling. "Kalona I got you something that will help." She said "Really?" "Yes" she walked over and sat on the bed. "Open your mouth." "Ok" he opened his mouth and Zoey put a drop of the elixir on his tong. He swallowed and sighed "I hope this works." He said "so do I" Zoey kissed him. "Now lay down," she said. She made him lay down. "Sleep well" he said closing his eyes. "You too Kalona" she pulled the blanket over him and slipped into his arms. She closed her eyes, "I love you" she whispered "I will always love you." Kalona said.**

**Zoey opened her eyes, she heard the door open and then close. **_'Did Kalona get up?'_** she thought, "Ka-" she had a blind fold put over her eyes. "What are you doing?!" "Oh Zoey, you know what I am doing." "Neferet!" She tried to get up "Kalona HEL-" a gag was placed in her mouth. "He can't help you." She hissed. Neferet Laughed, "now go back to SLEEP!" Zoey was hit on the side of her head.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Kalona opened his eyes "good morning Kalona" his eyes widened "Neferet!" he stared wide eyed. "Yes Kalona" the woman knelt in front of him. "Take a good look Kalona." She pointed to the bed, three figures lay there. "Zoey! Arctus!" He tried to stand. He was shoved back down "tisk tisk." She laughed "Kalona, you have a choice. Join me again or they die." "Kalona don't!" Zoey said. "Then again, you will just kill me and go back to Zoey." She said and cut his shoulder. "Maybe you should die in their place." She cut deeper. "Kalona" Nyx pushed herself up "Goddess!" Neferet smiled "if I remember right the two of you were VERY close" she said. Neferet walked over and pulled the goddess off the bed. She drug Nyx back to Kalona. "Remember how much you loved her? How much you cared?" she said "THEN SHE BETRAYED YOU!" Neferet made a slash in the goddess dress causing to fabric fall away. "Stop!" Kalona yelled. "You wanted to love her," another cut. "Let her go! Let them go! Kill me and let them live!" he yelled. "Awww how sweet, still willing to protect them. Another cut into the dress and Kalona watched the fabric fall away. "Nyx" Kalona's eyes widened "Kalona please stay strong." She said. "I-" "you can" she smiled, "shut up!" Neferet stabbed the knife into her side.**

**Erebus broke the door down; he lunged at the evil high priestess. She fell to the ground; Kalona found he was able to get up. "Erebus" Kalona stared, the god stared. Neferet sprung up and pounced on Erebus. "I'll kill you!" she growled. "You can't kill a god," he grabbed her wrist and flung her against the wall. "Kalona get up!" he said, Kalona stood up. "Zoey! Arctus!" he ran over to the bed, "Kalona" "Daddy!" Zoey made her way into his arms. He held her close. "I love you." She said "I love you too, now stay down." He turned and rushed over. The creature rushed in it charged Kalona, "oh goddess!" Zoey backed up and grabbed Arctus. The boy buried his head in her chest. He wanted nothing more than to go away. Somewhere with his parents where it wasn't so horrible. "It's ok Arctus." She said "it's ok" she whispered. Kalona was pinned against the wall by the creature. "NO!" Zoey screamed. "Zoey" Kalona smiled remember I always loved you. And Arctus, I was always so proud of you." He smiled. "Both of you stay strong." He said, the horn was thrust up into his chest. "AH!" "NO KALONA!" "DADDY!"**


	22. Chapter 22

_(Kalona smiled, "I protected her, I kept her from dying." He said. "I'm ready" he whisper_ed. "Kalona" "mother?" "Yes my son." Kalona smiled "I've missed you" he said "I have missed you too, but you are not finished." He was confused "what?" "Take back the power you have, awakened and save them.")** Kalona's eye_s opened "_Zoey….." "Kalona?" she looked over "Kalona!" he stood, his wings spread out "my wings?" He whispered "Kalona don't just stand there! Fight you idiot!" Erebus screamed. "Sorry." He lifted himself up and flew at the creature. He was able to lift him up and tossed him against the window. The glass shattered, Kalona kept walking closer. He picked the creature up and tossed it off the balcony. "Kalona!" He turned; the darkness was creeping towards Zoey and Arctus. "No" he ran over. Kalona fought against the darkness, "Zoey are you alright?" "Yes" she smiled, "I am so glad you're alive." "Don't worry" she nodded. **

**Dragon ran with Rephiam up the stair well, "I hope we can get there in time." Rephiam said, they ran up to the door "it's already broken" they rushed in, Kalona looked at Erebus. "Zoey" the god rushed over to her "Kalona, are you ok?" "Dad?" Kalona turned his head. "Rephiam? What are you doing here?" he stared at the boy. "Behind you!" Kalona spun "Kalona" Erebus handed him a sword. "Would you like to do the honors?" "Yes but, someone else deserves it." He turned his attention to Zoey. "Come here" she stood from the bed, she took the sword. "Ok" "Arctus come with me." Dragon said. The little boy ran out with the sword master. Then Zoey raised the sword Neferet looked up "you're not going to do it." She said "watch me." She lowered the sword in one swift motion. Neferet head was severed from her body. "Zoey, Kalona, all of you go home. Rest." Erebus said "ok" Kalona put his arm around her, "Kalona" "Nyx" the goddess stood "you have done well my child. Your parent would have been so proud of you." "I know they are." Kalona hugged her. "Thank you" "now go home and rest with Zoey and your Children." "Ok"**

**Rephiam looked back; Zoey and Arctus had fallen asleep. His father though was staring out at passing trees and buildings. "Father." "Yes?" "You had her kill Neferet, why?" "She needed it, after all that woman did. Zoey needed to have that closure." He said "are you sure?" "Yes" he sighed "father what happened back there?" "I will tell you another time Rephiam." The immortal closed his eyes. Zoey put her hand on his, "Kalona I love you." "I love you too" she looked down at Arctus. "Kalona" he looked down. The boy was curled up in the seat between them. "Zoey" "yea?" she looked at Rephiam, Dragon seemed to just ignore them.**

**Kalona carried Zoey into their room, Arctus followed sleepily behind them. Kalona laid her on the bed then laid Arctus on the other bed. He tucked him in. "I love you daddy." "I love you too" Kalona smiled, "now go to sleep my son," he pulled the blanket around him and turned his attention back to Zoey. "My love" he whispered and walked over. Kalona laid down and pulled the blanket over both of them. He listened to her, she was breathing softly. "I love you so much my little do-tsu-wa" he whispered. "Kalona" she mumbled "don't worry, just rest." He said "just rest my love." He nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck. He "good night" she smiled in her sleep. Kalona fell asleep with her.**

**Dragon walked into his room "Dragon!" Anastasia ran up to him. "What are you doing in here? You should be asleep." He said, she looked up "my little sister" she sobbed "what happened" "she's dead" he held her close "I am so sorry" she grabbed his shirt "come on, lay down." He said. He helped her to the bed. She laid down, "I can't believe she's gone." "It will ok" he said "how?! My sister is dead!" "Hush" he said "things will be ok. It is not your fault and I know you will miss her dearly." She nodded. "but know that she loved you, her big sister." She nodded again "vampires are strong, you are strong. I know it will be hard but you need to move on." He said. He kissed her, "now, you need to get some rest." he said. "Can I stay in here? I don't want to be alone." She said "yes" he said "thanks" they curled up together. She smiled and fell asleep. Dragon kissed her forehead. "Sleep well my love, my own."**

_A/n: yayall lived! But it's still going! Just a few more chapters and it are done! Also someone commented on how Nyx would be way stronger than Neferet. I know but it stands to reason, she is weaker than the darkness. She needs warriors by her side all the time in her realm. So… the darkness can overpower her. Also, **Secret Life** the fanfic where Zoey is a human. I am deleting that one. I just can't seem to really get into it. So I will just delete it and move on. Sorry for anyone that likes it. It's just I can't get any more ideas and it's just not working out. Sorry. So read and Review please. Tell me what you think. See you guys._


	23. Chapter 23 The End (Finaly XD)

**Stark ran up to the room "Zoey!" he ran in the room "AH!" Zoey stood there in a towel. Kalona shot up in bed, "Zoey what's wrong?" Kalona looked at Stark, "Zoey what is the doing in here?!" Kalona stood "I am her lover." He said, the immortal walked over to Zoey. He put his hands on her shoulders. "Kalona." She reached up and out a hand on his. "Zoey!" Stark looked at Kalona, "you son of a bitch!" Kalona grabbed the boy's wrist "leave" he said "get away from her!" "If she wants me gone she will say so." He said "now leave!" "Not without Zoey" he said "she doesn't have to leave." Kalona said, "Stark just go" she said "but Z" "JUST GO!" she yelled. Kalona held her to him "It's ok Zoey" Kalona whispered and looked at Stark "you heard her, go" Kalona said. **

**Zoey walked into the temple, she knelt down "Nyx Thank you. I am so glad Kalona is ok. I am so glad Arctus is as well." "Zoey" she heard a hiss. She turned her head, a raven mocker stood in the door way of the temple. "Who are you?" she asked, she knew he was one of Kalona's sons. "My name is Balavan" he said "oh hi" he stared "where is my father?" He asked "he left to go handle something," she said "thanks" the raven mocker turned and left. Zoey looked back at the statue of the goddess. She smiled, things seemed to be looking up. "Finally maybe I can be happy," she said.**

**Zoey got back to her room after a long day at school. "Kalona" she smiled, her lover was sitting on the bed with his son. The little boy smiled "mommy!" he ran up to her "hey" he help the stuffed dog in his arms. For the past 2 weeks he didn't seem to go anywhere without it. "Hey" she picked him up. The boy wrapped his arms around her neck. He hugged her, "I love you mommy." "I love you too." She looked at Kalona, he smiled "and how are you my love?" she asked "I am very good." The immortal walked over and kissed her. Zoey kissed back and Kalona wrapped his arms around her. "I love you both" he said "as I love the two of you." She smiled again and kissed him. "Kalona, I'm tired I am going to go a head back to bed." He nodded "ok, sleep well. I will see you when you wake." Kalona watched her get ready and lay down, Arctus yawned soon after. "Looks like you're tired as well." "Uh huh" he rubbed his eyes. "Come on" he picked the little boy up and laid him in the bed. He tucked him in and smiled. The little boy sucked on his thumb and fell asleep. Kalona sighed, "I love you both" he whispered.**

** Kalona walked to the teacher's dining room. "Oh hello Kalona" Lenobia turned her head "hello Lenobia how are you?" "I am good," Kalona sat down at the table. "Kalona how is Zoey?" "Doing better, it's been two weeks since that night. She's still have nightmares though." "I'd say so, you almost died." "I did die," he said, "you did?" "Yes" he nodded. Kalona sighed "I heard my mother's voice, she told me to take my power back. To keep Zoey safe." Kalona turned his head, "I promised I would keep her safe that night. I'll do it as long as I can" he said. **

**Kalona returned to the room and looked at the bed, "looks like she stayed asleep this time." He smiled, Kalona retracted his wings, and the immortal pulled on a night shirt. He pulled on sweat pants and walked over to the bed. Zoey was still sleeping and so was Arctus. "Kalona…" she whispered his name in her sleep. "I am right here my love." He lay down and pulled her close. Her sleeping body moved to be closer. He grinned and laid there with his lover and his son. The boy grabbed his father's arm, "its ok Arctus" he whispered. He looked up at the sealing, "good night both of you…"**

**Rephiam waited for the sun to rise. "Rephiam!" "Stevie Rae! Go back inside! The sun, it's about to rise!" "Wait!" she said, Stevie Rae grabbed his arm. "What is it?" he was panicked "I need to tell you something!" "Ok hurry, you don't need to be out her in the sun." "I know but" "what?" she took in a deep breath, "I'm pregnant!" "What?!" he grabbed her "how?" "I don't know Rephiam." She looked down, he held her. "We will talk this evening go back to our room. "ok." She turned "I love you" he said "I love you too" he smiled and turned his attention back to the rising sun. **

**Stevie Rae sat on the bed, she touched her stomach. "How?" she asked, the vampire lifted her shirt and touched her skin. It was already bulging. "Nyx is this gift?" she asked the goddess, "is there a reason I will have a baby." The door opened, "hey, Bumpkin" Aphrodite walked in "what do you want Aphrodite." "Where is bird boy?" "Outside, the sun is rising." "Damn" she sighed "what do you need him for?" She asked "I saw Stark shooting him in a vision." "Oh goddess we need to grab him now!" she said "Darius already went to get Kalona." She said, "I can't wait and see!" she ran, "Rephiam!" she ran into the court yard "Stevie Rae?" "Get inside!" she yelled "what?" "Go now!" she yelled "why?" she ran over and grabbed his hand, "Come on hurry!" "Why?" "Just come one." "Rephiam!" they turned their heads "oh no" Rephiam saw stark raise his bow. "Run!" **

**Kalona flew down and grabbed the boy, "you try to kill my son?" he growled. "You took the girl I loved!" Kalona grabbed the boy's wrist, Kalona began to twist." "AH!" he screamed, Kalona twisted the bone. He stared into his eyes, "I'll make sure you never try again." He said. Kalona twisted it so far as to break his wrist and kept going. After a while he released the boy and turned. Kalona walked to the door. He looked around. Kalona made his way to his son's room. He knocked on the door "Come in" Kalona took note of the girl. He walked in, "is he ok?" he asked "he's fine" "where is he?" Stevie Rae pointed to the bird sitting at the window seal. "I see" he walked over, the bird looked at him, he knelt down. "Rephiam," "Kalona," "yes?" he turned to look at the red one. "You care about him?" **

**"Yes, he is my son after all." Kalona stuck his hand out, the raven jumped onto his palm. Stevie Rae noticed them staring at each other. "Kalona" he looked back at the vampire. "You are holding your stomach, why?" he asked "Rephiam and I, we well." Kalona was curious "yes?" He looked the vampire in the eyes. "Well you're going to have a grandbaby." Kalona stood "you and Rephiam?" "Yes" Kalona looked at the bird "well you don't need to worry; Stark won't be able to try anything again." "Did you kill him?" "No I just damaged his wrist enough to even when he heals it will be too painful to do archery." He said "why would he try to kill Rephiam?" "To get revenge on me since I won Zoey over," she stared "so jealousy?" "Yes" he nodded, "now good night Red one," he walked out of the room. The door closed and Stevie Rae turned her head back to the bird, "Rephiam" the bird seemed to stare at her, "I love you." She said. The bird flew up and landed on her shoulder.**

**Kalona returned to the room "Kalona?" "Zoey, love whats wrong?" he asked "you left so quickly I didn't get a chance to ask what was going on." She said "Stark, he tried to kill my son." "Which one?" "Rephiam," he sighed "oh goddess! Is he ok?" Kalona nodded "yes, but I did break Stark's wrist to a point he can't shoot a bow again." "Oh Kalona" she ran over and hugged him "come on, you need to sleep" he said "ok" she smiled at him "you have been having nightmares lately right?" "Yes" she stared, "why don't you take some of that medicine and lay down." "Ok" she took the bottle out of a drawer. She put a drop on her tong. She cringed at the horrible taste. Kalona smiled "now, let's get some rest." She laid down on the bed and Kalona laid next to her. He pulled her close. She put her head on his chest and smiled "I love you." "I love you too" he said. "Good night." He smiled "good night." Kalona pulled the blanket over them and he laid his son Arctus on his chest, the child mumbled but did not wake. "Good night"**

**Dragon walked into his room, Anastasia ran up and kissed him. "Hey" he smirked "I missed you too" he pulled her close. "Dragon" "yes?" He looked into her eyes. "I love you." "I love you too" he smiled down at her he picked her up and tossed her onto the bed. She giggled "you are amazing" he said "Dragon" she pulled him down "I want to show you" she kissed him "Dragon I- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" he turned "L-L-Lenobia" he stared "you can't!" She pointed to Anastasia "She cannot be in here!" Dragon walked up to her "please let me explain!" he said "explain what? That you are sleeping with a fledgling?!" "I'm not in his class so I am not gaining anything from it." Anastasia said "she's right" Dragon said, "She is still a fledgling!" Lenobia yelled. "come!" he drug her out of the room, he left the door partially cracked "look" he pulled the seer stone out of his pocket "look through it" she did. "Oh goddess" whispered "it's her" "I know" Lenobia sighed "impossible." **

**Anastasia stood up and grabbed her bag. "I guess I can't be in love." She whispered, she began to open the door. It opened faster "Anastasia?" "Oh Dragon" she looked at him "what is wrong?" he took her hand in his "I guess I am just upset." She said, Dragon whipped a tear away. "Don't cry" he said, he took the bag from her and picked her up. Dragon laid her down and pulled the comforter over her. "Go on and sleep." He said. "Ok" he kissed her, "good night" she said "good night my love, my own." **

_**The End**_

_**rea**__**lly! there will not be a sequal**_

* * *

_A/N hey guys, this_ really is th_e _end for lost._ i will get_ back to my Hunte_d story. thanks for sticking around in this story. so ummmmm read and Review please. _


End file.
